


Hostaged Wife

by Tsukasa_Akabane



Series: The Charlotte's: Katakuri [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 15:46:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 28,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12656574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukasa_Akabane/pseuds/Tsukasa_Akabane
Summary: When Charlotte Linlin heard rumors about King Allegro's plan to betray her, the yonkou decided that she needed to do something to keep her control over the king and his whole Kingdom. Destroying Allegro's kingdom would cause a lot of problems not to mention, his daughter, princess [y/n] who have eaten a devil fruit called voice-voice fruit (koe-koe no mi) is the only one who could create a very precious flour called sweet flour. Linlin was too obsessed with the taste of the pastries made from sweet flour, she wouldnt be able to bear it if [y/n] and her ability disappears. Thats why, instead of ordering their annihilation, she decided to just put a leash on them. To do this, she marry off her second oldest son, Katakuri to Allegro's oldest daughter, [y/n]. Disguised as a political marriage, [y/n] became the Big Mom's Pirate's hostage. What was going to happen to her? How will she survive the family of Big Mom?





	1. The Mysterious Katakuri

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'ed.
> 
> THE STORY HAPPENED 20 YEARS BEFORE THE WHOLE CAKE ISLAND ARC. I DON'T KNOW MUCH ABOUT THIS GUY BUT I KINDA LIKE HIM. THIS IS SUPPOSED TO BE A ONE SHOT BUT I FELT IT IS GOING TO BE FUN WRITING ABOUT HIM.

**"** Mama. You have something to discuss with me?" Charlotte Katakuri said as he entered his mother's room.

His mother, the yonkou, Big Mom turned her eyes to her second son.

"Katakuri, you know that we have been allied with Melodia Kingdom for a very long time now, " the yonkou began.

Katakuri nodded his head. "Yes. They have been supplying us with 'sweet flour'. I actually prefer sweets made from sweet flour than from ordinary flour."

Big Mom nodded. "Me as well, my son. As you know, everything that grows on that island had grown from the song of the first child of King Allegro, princess [y/n]. Are you familiar with her name?"

Katakuri nodded. "Ive never seen her before but I heard her name. She ate a devil fruit, giving her an ability to heal, give courage and strength to armies. Also, she used her song to make sure that plants and trees would grow well and give sweet fruits. Her voice is also what made the sweet flour."

"That's right," Big Mom said. "However, I heard a rumor about king Allegro, wanting to cut his ties with Big Mom pirates."

Katakuri narrowed his eyes at that information.

"I heard he was having secret meetings with some of our enemies, probably to offer any information he has of us."

"Should I destroy them?" Katakuri asked. His hold on Mogura, tightening.

"No. His army were quite useful to us not to mention, some of his lands produces steel for the World Government. Destroying them would make the World Government turn their eyes on us," Big Mom said. "And the most important thing... I won't be able to live without sweets made from sweet flour."

Normally, flour was made from grinding raw grains or roots. Sweet flour however, came from a round shape fruit. When cracked, open, powdery white sweet flour comes out. The sweet flour tree was a product of princess [y/n]'s voice.

"Well... You're right." Katakuri hesitantly agreed. He loves doughnuts made from sweet flour too. It'll gonna be hard for him if the source of that flour will be lost. "So, what's your plan, Mama?"

Big Mom grinned. "I want you to marry King Allegro's eldest daughter, [y/n]."

* * *

"W-what?! Me?! Marry Big Mom's son?!" [y/n] stared at her father in disbelief. "But dad..."

"I'm sorry, [y/n]," her father apologized sorrowfully. "My plan failed and it seems that she found out my planned betrayal." He grabbed his hair as if wanting to rip it off as tears fell from his eyes. "I'm sorry, [y/n]! She probably wanted to make you an hostage in a disguise of a marriage to make sure we won't betray her! I'm sure she'll destroy us if we refuse!"

"Dad..."

"I'm such a useless king and father! I'm sorry, [y/n]! I'm sorry!" he cried out.

"Dad! Please! It's not your fault!" [y/n] grabbed her father's arm, trying to stop him from ripping his hair off.

"But [y/n]... She wanted you to marry Katakuri."

[y/n]'s eyes widened. She heard about him. He was Big Mom's second son. A guy who were extremely tall and the strongest among the Three Sweets Commander.

"W-why him?" she muttered hopelessly.

"I think she wanted Katakuri to watch over you. Considering that she assigned Katakuri to you only shows how important you are to them." the King said, looking at [y/n]. "Big Mom would do everything for sweets. And sweets made from your sweet flour had probably got her addicted."

[y/n] slowly fell on her knees in defeat. 

What was gonna happen to her?

* * *

The day of her marriage was the same day [y/n] will meet her future husband.

The Big Mom pirates didn't even thought about her feelings. They only cared about the wedding. Would it really hurt them to let her meet her fiancé at least once before the wedding?!

[y/n] sighed. She stared at her reflection on the mirror.

Wearing a wedding dress on her wedding day has always been each and every woman's dream. But looking at her reflection now, [y/n] felt like she was on a nightmare.

The door of the room opened and came two large identical looking girls. They were probably children but they were both large so she couldn't really tell.

Both have pink hair, thick lips and blush spots on their cheeks. 

"Uhmm..."

"Hi! My name is Lola!"

"And I'm Chiffon. We're Katakuri's younger sisters."

"Oh..." [y/n] forced a smile. "Err... My name is [y/n]. Nice to meet you." she said, bowing her head.

"Hey! No need to be formal! We're going to become family." Chiffon said as Lola giggled.

"Wah! You're so pretty! Brother sure is lucky." Lola sighed dreamily. "I wish I will be able to marry a good looking person too."

"Your time will come, don't worry." Chiffon assured her then turn to [y/n], looking more serious. "I'm sure this is hard for you. But you can count on me and Lola. We'll try to help you if you need help."

Tears fell from [y/n]'s eyes, touched from the twins kindness. Being forced into a wedding that she didn't want to and being thrown in the middle of a dangerous family, even a small kindness was enough to give her a small relief.

"Ah! Hey! Don't cry! You'll ruin your make up!" Lola said, pulling a handkerchief. She wiped [y/n]'s tears.

"Thank you," she said, giving them a genuine smile.

* * *

The wedding flowed smoothly. [y/n] was very intimidated as she finally saw who her groom was.

He was tall! As in insanely tall! For someone like her, he was basically a giant. How was she supposed to live with a man like that?!

The whole wedding ceremony, he never bothered to talk to her. He do talk. He made his vow and so on, but he never talked to her personally. It was honestly unnerving her.

Some of his siblings came to talk to her but she wasn't comfortable with them. She only found comfort at the presence of Lola and Chiffon who we're on her side whenever they we're allowed to.

* * *

When the ceremony and the tea party (which always happen everytime a Charlotte gets married) ended, Katakuri brought [y/n] to his home.

Katakuri was the Minister of Flour. His main job was to oversee the plantation of Wheat at the island that he governed which was the Wheat Island and to distribute the flour made from it throughout the Totto Land.

His main residence was located at Hakuriki Town at Wheat Island and that was where [y/n] would be living from now on.

She nervously followed the large man to his room which was going to be her room too from now on.

"Your things were delivered yesterday. Your clothes are in the closet and the other stuff were in place," he told her. That was the first time he talked to her. The whole time they were sailing towards the island that he govern, he never said a word. The walk to the mansion was also silent.

She bowed her head. "Thank you."

Katakuri sat on the bed, as he look at her with a stern look.

"I'm sure you know that this wedding is just a front. You're our hostage and if ever your father did something to oppose us, it'll gonna be your head."

[y/n] tightened her hand on a fist and look down. "Yes. I know."

"Front or not, you're still legally married to me. You're still my wife and the lady of this house. You're still above all the servants and they we're expected to follow you," he said. "So if ever a servant or anyone did something to disobey or hurt you, they will be punished. Disrespecting you, means disrespecting me." His eyes narrowed. "You're safe here. You will be unhurt and will be treated as my wife as long as you don't oppose us and dedicate your life in serving me as a wife should be."

She looked up at him. Short, spiky crimson hair and rugged look. From his features, one could assume he was a tough man. An intimidating and tough man. He was large and pretty sure, it'll be easy for him to snap her neck.

[y/n] wasn't sure what was going to happen to her but she'll do her best. After all, her family and her kingdom would suffer if she made a mistake.

She closed her eyes.

"I understand, Katakuri-sama."

* * *

A soft melody could be heard all over the island.

Inside the castle, Charlotte Linlin, also known as Big Mom looked out of the window with a big smile.

"I could already taste the sweet breads made from sweet flour," she muttered.

Behind her, her eldest son Perospero nodded. "Kukukuku. That was a good plan, mama. Not only we secured our hold at Melodia but also managed to get a hold of the source of sweet flour, perorin~"

Linlin laughed. "Tell everyone to check if there is already a sweet flour tree growing."

"As you wish, mama."

As Perospero left, Linlin returned to the window. "Sing more of that sweet song of yours, princess of the Melodia kingdom," she giggled. "Koe-koe no mi (voice-voice fruit). What a nice little devil fruit."

* * *

[y/n] felt so sad, lonely and alone. Three weeks of living at that island, she felt like she was falling apart.

She was a hostage but she was still his wife. Katakuri made that clear the first day of their marriage. 

However, even though she was free to go to wherever she wanted on that island or do whatever she wanted, she still end up locking herself inside their room.

She heard Chiffon and Lola left the island for an errand and up until now, they haven't return yet.

Her husband, Katakuri was away most of the time. Ever since that day they we're married, he only slept at that room twice.

Thankfully, the servants we're quite nice. They took a good care of her, making sure she eats (although most of the time, the food they serve we're sweets) and once in a while, one or two of them would check on her, asking her how she was doing.

The only thing that was keeping her from going insane was the song, her late mother used to sing for her.

Back when she was a child, her mother would sing for her when she was sad or scared. It always helped her feel calm. Now that her mother was gone, all she could do was to sing the song herself. 

"Mom... I'm so sad and alone... Help me please... Give me strength to protect dad and our kingdom..." she silently prayed as a single tear fell from her eye.

* * *

Katakuri had finally returned home. He finally managed to finish what he was supposed to do. It took him a while than normal thanks to Cracker's idiocy though.

"I'll never pair with that idiot ever again," he muttered under his breath.

Just then, the head servant came and greeted him.

"Welcome back, master."

"Where's my wife?" he asked, looking at the old man.

"Inside your quarters, Katakuri-sam. Actually... She's been locking herself inside ever since you left." he informed. "I think, she is really lonely."

Katakuri nodded in understanding. "Is she eating well?"

"During her first week, she finishes all her food but the following days, she barely touch anything."

Katakuri sighed and walked past the man. "I'll take it from here. Thanks for watching over her while I'm away." He stopped and glanced back to the man. "Also, tell the chef to make something for her to eat. I'll make sure she eat all of it later.

"As you wish, miloback the man bowed as Katakuri made his way to his shared room where his wife had locked herself in.

* * *

[y/n] jumped slightly, startled as the door of the room opened.

She turned her eyes to the door and shrunk back, seeing who it was.

"Katakuri-sama. W-welcome back," she greeted in a small voice, bowing her head.

"We're going out," he suddenly said, making [y/n] look up to him with a confuse look.

"Out?"

"You heard me," he impatiently scowled.

"Ah... Yes!" [y/n] quickly stood up and made her way to him.

Katakuri stepped aside, letting her walk out before following.

* * *

Wheat field was all [y/n] could see as [y/n] and Katakuri walked out of their home.

She glanced up at her husband who was walking beside her. He was being kind right now, matching his pace with her.

Considering how long his legs were, [y/n] was sure he walk fast. But for now, he was walking with her, side by side.

She was still terrified of him. After all, he made it clear that he won't hesitate to kill her if ever they deemed that her father would betray them.

She was his wife but also a hostage. She planted inside her head that her life was on his hands. Whether she live or die? It was up to him.

As she look around, she realized they we're just walking around the area.

She glanced up once again to Katakuri, wondering if it was alright to ask him anything.

"If you're going to say something, say it." Katakuri suddenly said, without bothering to turn his sight to her.

Was she being obvious?!

Ordered to talk, [y/n] decided to ask. "Where are we going, Katakuri-sama?"

Katakuri looked down to her for a bit before looking up once again. "They said you've been hiding inside the room ever since I left. It'll weaken your body if you stay holed inside that room without any fresh air."

She stared at him in surprise. She wasn't expecting him to care about her.

As if reading her thoughts, he continued. "I told you, didn't I? You're a hostage but also my wife. As your husband, I would do everything to make sure you dmere endanger yourself."

[y/n] turned her head down, cheeks reddening. She was ashame for being touched by those mere words that came from someone who threatened to kill her.

He keep reminding her of her position as a hostage but he also made sure she knows that she was his wife. She wasn't sure what he was really thinking. Was she supposed to feel scared or safe?

He always looked stoic. At least his eyes does, his mouth we're covered by a scarf so she couldn't tell whether he was hiding a grin or a smirk in there.

Come to think if it, she had never seen his whole face even once. Since they we're following Melodia's wedding custom, there was no 'kiss the bride' thing on that ceremony.

She also never saw him eat anything. And even as he sleeps, he keeps his lower face covered which was really strange.

Deep in thought, she failed to notice the protruding rock on the ground and tripped.

"Ah!"

She felt herself fall but a hand suddenly grabbed her arm, stopping her fall.

She looked up. "Katakuri-sama."

Katakuri sighed and helped her stand straight. "Hold onto my arm and don't let your thoughts wander. You're going to hurt yourself."

"Sorry," she apologized and hold on to his arm shyly.

His arm was hard and thick, she felt scared. He could really kill her easily.

But then... He was being kind. Right at that moment, he was being gentle with her as if trying to assure her that no harm would befall her as long as she listen to him.

There were a lot of things that she don't know about him. She was his wife and so, she knew she needed to know everything about the mysterious, Katakuri.

He was truly a mysterious man. If only she had enough courage to uncover the mystery behind him.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. First Taste of His Cruelty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS THE MAN WHO COULD KILL SOMEONE WITH A JELLYBEAN. LOL. NO REALLY. THIS GUY IS A BADASS. I WISH I COULD USE A JELLYBEAN LIKE A BULLET JUST BY FLICKING IT TOWARDS THE TARGET.

Everyone was summoned at the palace. Including [y/n].

She followed Katakuri, wondering why she was included with the summons.

She wanted to ask Katakuri but he had a pissed off look on his face, silencing her.

Left with no choice, she followed him quietly.

Once they got where everyone we're gathered, Big Mom told everyone that a rookie pirate crew had docked on the island and we're causing havoc along the way.

The island was pretty big so it will take them a while to reach the very core of the island.

Of course, Big Mom would never let them get close. That was why she gathered everyone to assign them their role.

"They are rookie but they have a pretty large crew," Big Mom said. "I want you to destroy them all completely. Leave no one. Kill them all!"

Standing beside Katakuri, [y/n] began wondering why was she really there. She don't know how to fight. What use they had for her?

As she thought about it herself, Big Mom called out to her.

"[y/n]."

[y/n] flinched upon hearing her name. Katakuri led her in front of the woman. As she stood in front of her, she felt small. Literally.

"Being married to my son makes you a member of Big Mom pirates. And as a member, I expect you to do your best to serve us."

"W-what should I do?" she stuttered in fear.

Big Mom grinned. "I heard your devil fruit ability has a power to enhance human body and bypass it's limitation. I want you to cast your song to our lower soldiers to prepare them for the fight."

Her devil fruit koe-koe no mi (voice-voice fruit) gives her an ability to support any army on battle. In addition of that, she could heal wounds, cast illusions and hallucinations, hypnotize, ensure bountiful harvests and grow unbelievable plants and trees that wasn't even supposed to exist.

Her father never used her ability for war. She healed soldiers but her father never asked her to enhance their soldier's strength since after the effect of her ability subside, it caused overwhelming fatigue and nausea to the soldiers. If one had weak body, it could even cause death.

It happened the first time she used her ability and since then, her father forbade her to use it.

She was sure, Big Mom knows the side effect of using her enhancement song to the soldiers. Yet, the pirate still wanted her to do it.

She then winced in pain, feeling a big hand grasping her arm.

She looked up and met Katakuri's narrowed eyes. His other sibling we're also looking at her with a hard look.

"You heard, mama. Remember what I told you before, [y/n]." Katakuri whispered, threatening her.

[y/n] closed her eyes and nodded helplessly.

"I'll do it."

* * *

After casting her song to the soldiers, Katakuri sent her back to his mansion and ordered her to stay inside the room.

Feeling bad at what she did, she cried silently inside the room.

The song's effect would last for three hours. After that, they'll fall in fatigue and feel sick. Some would probably vomit and some would probably feel like their head will be split in half.

A sound coming from the outside interrupted her thoughts.

It seems that the enemies managed to make their way to the center of the island. Big Mom would be really pissed at her children for that, she was sure. She suddenly feel worried about Katakuri. Was he okay? Will he be okay?

The door of her room suddenly burst open as a boy, probably twelve came barging in. She didn't know him and she was sure he was from the enemy's ship.

His eyes widened as he saw her. Shouting coming from the outside sounded. The boy hastily closed the door and locked it.

"Who are you?" [y/n] asked as she moved to the corner of the room in fear. He was just a mere boy but he was a pirate. Who knows what he would do?

"I won't hurt you! I swear! I just want to hide from them!" he said, looking at her with big eyes. He looked scared and he didn't seems to be lying. "I... I was forced to join that pirate crew and forced to fight but I really don't want to. Please hide me! I don't want to die!" he pleaded.

Pitying the boy, she nodded. "You're safe here. Hide in here for a while and escape once everything calms down."

* * *

The attack ended with the complete annihilation of the enemy.

The boy, Byron has been hiding inside the room since then.

Katakuri was so busy dealing with the attack's aftermath and have never been home which was [y/n] was thankful of.

The boy's presence was a relief to [y/n]. He was a really lively boy and [y/n] don't want him to get killed. 

He also listened to her and comforted her when she found out that most of the soldiers she casted a song into, died.

Three days had passed and Katakuri was still away.

The chefs and servants were quite happy that [y/n] ate all her food now. Not to mention, she had asked them to double the amount of the food they will bring her. Unknown to them, it was Byron who ate most of it.

"I'll help you escape to the dock tonight. There are ships you could use in there. Sail to Melodia and show the king my letter. He will help you." [y/n] said one day.

She was worried that Katakuri might finally return. If he found Byron in there. Not only, Byron would get killed, she would also get punished or worst, killed.

Living with Katakuri, she knew how his mind works. The order from his mother was to execute everyone from the enemy's ship. That meant, Byron too. It doesn't matter if he was a child or harmless. As long as he was from the enemy's ship, he'll also get killed.

Big Mom's words was absolute. Katakuri would surely follow her orders and kill Byron. 

* * *

That night, once she was sure the servants had retired to their rooms, [y/n] led Byron out of the mansion.

The dock they we're heading to was not the main one. It was the one that the Charlotte Family rarely use. It was also a lot nearer to Katakuri's house.

As they get there, they found a small ship. It was the one they used to transport flour from there to the other side of the island.

"Bring the letter to my father and tell him not to worry about me, okay?"

Byron nodded and smiled. "Thank you for your help, princess [y/n]."

[y/n] shook her head. "Don't ever return to piracy ever again, okay?"

Byron nodded. "I never wanted to be a pirate anyway. I was just forced."

[y/n] smiled. "Go now."

Byron nodded and made his way to the ship. But then, before he could step on the deck, he fell down.

[y/n] was about to scream when a big hand covered her mouth. She then felt an arm wrapped around her and felt her back on something hard.

"Don't make a sound. If mama or anyone finds out, you'll die." a familiar voice whispered.

[y/n] knows who was holding her. She turned her eyes to Byron's lifeless body. There was a hole on his temple. It seems that he was shot with a gun.

Tears fell from her eyes as she felt her anger and hatred boiled inside of her.

She pulled herself away from Katakuri and with her balled fist, began to hit him on his stomach (since she can't reach his chest).

"You bastard! Why did you do that?! He's just a child!" she screamed, not caring whoever heard her.

Katakuri glared at her as he grabbed her arms. "He's an enemy. And you've been hiding him. If mama finds out you're harboring an enemy, not only you'll die, your kingdom will also get destroyed," he said.

"No! No! Let me go! You devil!" she shouted, struggling harder against his grip.

Katakuri then balled his hand to a fist and punched her on the gut. [y/n]'s eyes widened before she lost her consciousness.

Katakuri catched her falling body and lifted her up. 

He then turned to his side. "Get rid of the body."

"Are you sure about this, brother?" a figure emerged from the shadows. It was Oven, Katakuri's brother and the youngest among Katakuri-Daifuku-Oven triplets. "We should report this to Mama."

"You won't say anything to Mama or to anyone. Not even to Daifuku." Katakuri growled with a threatening look.

Oven sighed. "Fine. I won't say anything. But make sure this will never happen again, brother. You can't protect her forever, you know? If you don't put a tight leash on her, she'll get killed eventually."

"Just do what I told you to do," the older of the triplets said as he walked away, headed towards the direction of his home.

"Yeah. Yeah." Oven muttered as he watched his brother leave with his unconscious wife on his arms.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. Death Might be Better

"What's going on here?" Big Mom growled, glaring at Katakuri. "Why is all the sweet flour tree rotting?! Even our normal wheat fields were drying up! The fruit trees as well! What's going on?!"

His siblings who we're present cowered in fear at the sound of their mother's angry voice. Katakuri however remained calm.

"It seems that my wife is not feeling well. I think, her emotional and physical condition affects any plants that grows from her voice." Katakuri stated. "And I think her devil fruit makes any land watered by her songs become a part of her."

"Do something about her! I brought her here to enrich the land! Not to destroy it! If she remained useless like that, get rid of her!" Big Mom ordered.

Katakuri bowed his head. "As you wish, mama."

Katakuri left the room with a hardened look on his face.

Ever since that day at the dock, [y/n] refused to sing anymore. All she did was to cry and lock herself inside the room. She even refused to eat. Katakuri had ended up forcing her to eat.

If what she was doing continues, she'll grow more weaker and die either from sickness or from his own hands.

Sweet flour was very important to his mother. However if she continued to refuse to sing and the plants and trees died, he was sure his mother would be really furious and order her death.

His stomach growled as he made his way out of the palace. He was hungry for a donut made from sweet flour. Too bad, they don't have sweet flour left anymore.

* * *

[y/n] was crying again. Chiffon and Lola sat with her, trying to calm her down to no avail.

The twins doesn't have any idea what was wrong with her. They keep asking her but the older woman refused to tell them anything.

"Please, [y/n] nee-chan stop crying," Lola pleaded, rubbing the woman's head.

"What's wrong? You can tell us." Chiffon tried coaxing her to talk but she shook her head, refusing to tell them anything.

The twins exchanged glances sadly, unable to do anything.

Just then, the door of the room opened and came, their older brother, Katakuri.

"Nii-chan."

"Leave us," the older sibling ordered.

The two glanced at their sister-in-law before leaving the room as their brother ordered.

After making sure his sisters were gone, he closed the door and locked it.

He then turned to look at his wife who has her back facing him, as she lied on her side and cried.

"The servants said you didn't ate your food again," he said.

[y/n] remained in her position, not even bothering to acknowledge him.

Katakuri was getting pissed at her stubbornness. "If you keep doing this to yourself, I'll be forced to kill you."

"Do it then. I don't care," she said, back still facing him.

This made Katakuri snapped. He marched towards the bed and grabbed [y/n] by the hair, making her scream in pain. He then forcefully made her turn to him.

"Here I am, being a good husband, trying to keep you alive. Don't waste my effort and don't test my patience, [y/n]," he glared at he menacingly.

[y/n] winced as he tightened his hold on her hair. "Just kill me already! Death might be better than living this life!"

"And what will happen to your father, your siblings and your kingdom once you die? Do you really think, Mama will be satisfied with just your life?"

He felt [y/n] froze at the mention of her family and kingdom.

Katakuri continued. "Mama will destroy your kingdom and kill your whole family. She won't show them mercy. Her anger would send her rampaging totally forgetting the consequences of destroying Melodia."

[y/n]'s eyes stared at him fearfully. Seeing that she had finally given up, he loosened her hold on her hair. She then fell onto the bed in tears.

"It seems that you understand your position well now. Your family and kingdom's life lies on your hands. You oppose us, they'll die with you."

A panicked knock on the door sounded, interrupting them. Katakuri walked towards the door and opened it. A pale faced servant came in sight.

"What is it?" Katakuri asked.

"A message from Melodia!"

Hearing the name of the kingdom, [y/n] turned to look towards the door.

"King Allegro has fallen ill! Doctors couldn't cure him!"

[y/n] paled as her eyes widened hearing what the servant said.

The servant continued. "Prince Staccato we're requesting for milady to come and heal him with her voice!"

[y/n] run towards Katakuri and grabbed his arm. "Katakuri-sama! Please let me heal my father!" she pleaded.

"You do know that Mama won't let you leave the island right?"

"Just for a bit! I promise to return! Please!" she begged desperately.

Katakuri however took his arm away from her. "No," he cruelly said and left the room, closing the door. He then locked the door from the outside to prevent her from escaping just in case.

"Katakuri-sama! Please!" she screamed, banging her fist on the door.

Katakuri walked away as the servant followed him.

"Master, maybe it won't hurt to let her go. Or at least let her father come here so that she could heal him," the servant said.

"He tried to betray Mama once. She would never let him step on this lands." Katakuri said as he walked.

"But the mistress-"

"Go back to work," Katakuri ordered.

The servant hesitantly stopped and bowed. "Yes, sir."

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	4. A Little Bit of Kindness

"Please, milady. Eat even just a bit," a servant pleaded as he stood beside the bed, carrying a tray of untouched food.

The lady of the house's condition have become worst after finding out her father's sickness. Being forbidden to come to save him has made it even more terrible.

She wasn't crying anymore. Probably already lost all her tears.

The master of the house had been away since yesterday's event and no one on the house knows where he was.

Another servant peeked inside the room and motioned the other one to come over.

The man nodded and turned to the mistress. "I'll leave this here, milady. Please eat even just a bit," he said as he laid the tray on the table.

He bowed to the woman and made his way out of the room.

Outside, the other servant dragged him away from the room.

After making sure they we're far enough from the master's bedroom, he stopped.

"Our flour supplies has depleted. We needed more," the servant informed the other man.

"Request some from the factory then," he said.

The other man shook his head. "The wheat field has dried up. The factory was almost empty. If we ask for more, the castle's supply will suffer. And we can't let that happen."

"Just what in the world is happening? This is the first time we experienced something this terrible," the other muttered.

"Rumors said it was because of Lady [y/n]'s failing health." 

"What does the lady has to do with the lands?" the other man snorted thinking how stupid the rumor was.

"Well, they said that the moment she first sang and blessed the land with her song, the whole land becomes a part of her."

The other man sighed. "Then what to do to separate her from the land?" he questioned crossing his arms.

"Well, she needed to be away from the island for at least a month or..." he hesitated.

The other man glared impatiently. "Or what?!"

"Or she get killed."

* * *

[y/n] sat silently on her room. She wanted to cry but she had no more tears left.

She also felt weak from the lack of food and water. She won't eat unless she was sure her father was cured. That was what she swore to herself.

But if her older brother was asking for her, it was a sickness with no cure. No matter how many doctors they send, he won't be healed unless she sing for him.

The door of the room opened. The only one who would enter without knocking was Katakuri. Or so she thought.

"How are you doing? Nee-chan~?" a voice sounded. A voice which was not from Katakuri.

[y/n] turned and found Cracker and Brulee.

Among all of Katakuri's siblings, these two we're the ones who openly showed how lowly they think of her.

She was sure the others also thinks the same way as these two but none of them openly showed it probably in respect for their older brother. Heck, even the oldest Perospero was trying to act extra nice to her. It was only these two who acted differently.

"Wiwwiwwiwwi! We heard about your father, nee-chan. It seems that you're the only one who could heal him. Too bad you're not allowed to leave the island and there is no way mama would let him step on this island after of what he did." Brulee said with a laughter.

[y/n] looked down on her lap, biting her lip.

Cracker let a laugh. "Don't worry nee-chan, it's going to be fine. Even if your father dies, as long as you're here, your kingdom will be spared."

[y/n] looked up and was about to snapped at the two when another sibling came to interrupt. It was Compote, the eldest daughter.

"Here you guys are! Mama's calling for us! Idiots! Stop bothering Katakuri's wife!" she scolded the two.

"Alright."

"Coming."

The two walked out with a grin, passing their eldest sister.

"Sorry about them, deary." Compote apologized before leaving.

Now alone, [y/n] gritted her teeth as she looked down on her lap.

She needed to go back to Melodia. No matter what, she won't let her father die.

Looking up, she finally decided. She had to escape.

* * *

That night, she decided to escape through the window.

Katakuri probably thought she would attempt to escape and so, he assigned someone to stood guard in front of their room every night.

Tying the blankets, she used it to get down from the third floor.

She run through the forest and made her way to the nearest dock. It was the one where she led Byron at.

Remembering the child, she felt her heart breaking but steeled herself. It was no time for that. She needed to save her father.

The transport ship was still at the dock, luckily.

[y/n] hastily climbed up the ship and moved to pull the anchor up when someone grabbed her on the neck.

"Wiwwiwwiwwiwwi! You're right, nii-san. She really did try to escape."

[y/n] looked over the one holding her and found Brulee. She was a thin woman but her fingers we're long and for someone as thin as her, she was strong. She even managed to lift her up from the ground.

"I told you." Cracker chuckled as he stepped out from behind the post.

"What should we do? Should we report this to mama?" Brulee asked tightening her hold on [y/n]'s neck, preventing her from taking in some air.

Cracker grinned. "Nah. We could deal with her ourselves. She did something she wasn't supposed to do, we have the right to punish her."

"Wiwwiwwiwwi! Good! I'm going to slash her pretty face. Or maybe I'll pluck her eyes out. Seeing how pretty she is annoys me." Brulee sadistically said, looking at her with a wide grin.

"Go ahead. I'm sure brother won't even care," Cracker said.

[y/n]'s eyes widened as Brulee lifted her sharp nails.

As she prepared to disfigure [y/n]'s face, something hits her and Cracker, sending them sticking to the wall.

Brulee loses her hold on [y/n] in the process. Now free, [y/n] gasped for air and coughed.

She looked over the two and saw that something sticky was pinning them there.

"What do you two think you're doing?" a familiar voice said.

[y/n] turned to the voice in surprise. It was Katakuri. He was standing at the railings, hands up to his arms covered on something sticky and stretchy. Like a mochi. Or was it really a mochi?

"Nii-chan!"

"Brother!"

The two looked over their older brother wide-eyed.

Perospero walked in. It seems that Katakuri wasn't alone.

"You two we're doing something you weren't ordered to do again. Mama will be really really angry, perorin~" Perospero said, his eternal smile still painted on his lips.

"B-but she's trying to escape!" Cracker reasoned.

Brulee nodded. "Yeah! We're just trying to stop her!"

"She's not trying to escape." Katakuri said, jumping to the deck's floor. His mochi hand returned to normal.

He made his way to [y/n] and helped her up. "She has a permission to leave. I will accompany her and bring her back."

What Katakuri said made the two younger ones look at him in surprise. [y/n] as well. She was looking up to Katakuri with wide eyes.

"K-Katakuri-sama..."

"Katakuri got mama's permission. And while he's there, he'll collect flour and if possible, sweet flour," Perospero explained.

Katakuri looked down at [y/n]. "This is not the ship we we're going to use. It's the one on the main dock. The bigger one. It's faster," he said.

Tears of relief fell from [y/n] 's eyes as she smiled. "Thank you, Katakuri-sama."

Katakuri looked away. "My mission is to collect flour. I'm not really doing this to help you. It just happened that we're going to Melodia so why not bring you with me. But when we return, I want you to revive these dying fields and sweet flour trees."

[y/n] nodded. "I'll do anything. Just please bring me to my father."

"Alright. Let's head to the main dock," he said and led her down.

"Woah! Hey! Brother! Help us down!" Cracker whined.

Katakuri ignored them and keep going.

"Perospero nii-san~"

Perospero turned and walked away. "Get down yourself."

As the two whined and called out, [y/n] reached out and held onto Katakuri's arm.

Katakuri glanced at her just a bit but said nothing. He looked up and continued, letting her hold to him for support.

He wasn't the kindest of men but that was probably once he showed a bit of it, [y/n] couldn't help but to feel warm and to think how precious it was.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	5. Blooming Feelings

"How are you feeling, dad?" [y/n] asked as she held her father's hand.

The old man smiled as he tightened his hold over [y/n]'s hand.

"Feeling better. Thanks to your song."

[y/n] smiled back, shaking her head. "It's nothing. I'll do everything to save you."

"I'm surprised they let you come. We thought you won't be coming over. We we're already losing our hope," Staccato, the heir of the throne and [y/n]'s older brother said.

"Yeah. We're already prepared to attack Big Mom's territory to retrieve you, you know?" Serenade, her younger sister added.

"It was all thanks to Katakuri-sama. He'll deny it but I'm sure he tried his best to reason with his mother. That was probably why he didn't came home after we argued," [y/n] said with a gentle smile on her face, remembering her husband's clumsy kindness.

Staccato let a snort. "Don't tell me you're already falling in love with that terrible man. May I remind you that the man is a criminal with a bounty enough to feed hungry people from a poor starving country?!"

"Nii-san! Don't say things like that! Katakuri-sama isn't that bad! He always watch over me and tried his best to protect me," [y/n] argued.

"He managed to poison you, huh? Is that what they call Stockholm Syndrome?" Staccato said with a disgusted look.

"Staccato, that's enough," their father said, breaking the argument. "No matter how much we despise him and his whole family, [y/n] is his wife now. All we could do is to support her. After all, it was my fault she ended up in this situation. I should have known there is no escaping the Big Mom pirates."

"Dad, it's not your fault. You're just trying to do what you think is the best for our people," [y/n] said, trying to make her father feel better.

It was no use though. The man felt that it was really all his fault that [y/n] ended up suffering.

"Where's your husband, anyway?" Serenade changed the topic, hoping to lighten the mood.

"I think he was managing the cargo's. I feel bad. Its my fault the wheat field dried up. And now, Katakuri-sama we're forced to do more work." [y/n] frowned guiltily.

"His mother seriously need to lessen her food consumption," Staccato commented.

"Is he going to join us for dinner tonight?" Serenade asked.

[y/n] shook her head. "I think he prefer eating alone. I never seen him eat with anyone even with his mother or siblings. I don't even know when he eats but I heard from the servants that he always have a snack alone, same time, everyday."

Staccato snorted. "Weirdo," he muttered.

"Staccato..." their father said in a warning tone.

"I think it's almost time for his snacks." [y/n] stood up, making the three look at her questioningly.

"Where are you going, nee-chan?" Serenade asked.

"I'll tell the chefs to prepare some tea and sweets for Katakuri-sama. And I also need to find him and bring him to a vacant room where he could freely enjoy them," she said, skipping out of the room happily.

The three watched her leave with a lost look.

"Is it just me or she really do look like a woman in love now?" Staccato questioned.

Their father shook his head. "Nope. I think that man managed to capture her heart."

* * *

"Ah. Katakuri-sama." [y/n] smiled as she saw Katakuri who just returned from the dock. "Welcome back! It's almost time for your snack. I'll go tell the chef to prepare something for you. Anything you wanted?"

Katakuri stopped in front of her. "Donut. Lots of them."

[y/n] nodded. "I understand. I'll tell them to hurry it up."

"You're done treating your father?" he questioned.

[y/n] nodded. "Yes. Thank you, again."

He turned and began to walk away. "I told you. It just happened I'm coming here," he said. "Tell them to bring the snack to our room. And..." he stopped, turning his head to her a bit. "We're going out after so be ready." With that, he continued on his way, leaving [y/n] wondering where they we're going.

* * *

It seems that Katakuri only wanted to walk around the garden with her.

[y/n] held onto his arm as they made their way through the garden behind the palace.

She love that place. Back when she was a child, her mother would always bring her and Serenity for a picnic in there.

Katakuri looked relaxed too. He seems very stressed from his mother's orders. [y/n] was glad he was enjoying something as simple as a walk in the garden.

"Thank you for everything, Katakuri-sama," she said, making the tall man look down at her.

"Is this about your father again? I told you that my real purpose here is to collect flour, didn't I?"

"No. Not only for that. I'm thanking you for always protecting me. And I'm sorry about the way I acted back at the Wheat Island. I'm still angry about Byron though," she said, muttering the last part. "Honestly though, I'm glad it's you I ended up marrying."

Katakuri said nothing but he stopped walking, making her stop too.

Her eyes widened in surprise when Katakuri suddenly reached down to her cheek and stroked it gently.

"K-Katakuri-sama..." her cheeks reddened from the action.

Her voice however seems to snap him from whatever was it that came to him and pulled his hand away.

He looked away. "Let's go," he said as he continued walking.

"Ah yes." She run after him, disappointed that he pulled away.

She felt cold and sad as her skin missed the heat of his rough hand.

As the couple walked, a pair of eyes watched them from the castle window above.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	6. The Abduction

[y/n] was talking with Serenade. They'll be leaving tonight and she wanted to spend a little time with her younger sister before that.

As the two laughed at something Serenade said, a strong scent reached them.

The two turned and found a middle age man, approaching them with a smile.

"Count Alto," the two recognized the man.

The man stopped in front of them, looking at [y/n]. "It's nice to see you back, princess."

[y/n] smiled. "I'll be leaving tonight though."

"Oh. Too bad. I'm sure your father would be really happy if you stayed for a little bit longer," he said.

"I can't stay here long. I'm going to make trouble for Katakuri-sama if I do."

"It seems that you get along pretty well with Katakuri-sama," the man smiled.

[y/n] nodded with a warm smile. "He's really good to me."

"Haha! Good! Good! Well, I'll see both of you some other time," he said before leaving.

When he was out of sight, Serenade sneezed.

"Damn! His perfume stinks!" she exclaimed with a disgusted look.

"Don't be mean, Serenade," [y/n] scolded her sister although she was thinking the same as her.

* * *

"What the hell is he thinking? He's supposed to come to escort you back to the ship! Not make his men do his job!" Staccato scowled in displeasure.

It was time for [y/n] to leave. Katakuri was already at the ship. Since he still has some work to do at the ship, he sent his men to pick [y/n] up and Staccato was displeased with that.

"Nii-san. I'll be fine. I trust Katakuri-sama's men."

"Are you sure you don't want us to see you off?" her father asked.

[y/n] shook her head. "Just rest up here. And I'm sure brother is busy. Serenade needed to stay with you to make sure you listen to your doctor."

Her father sighed. "When are we going to see you again?"

[y/n] smiled at him. "I'm sure Katakuri-sama would help me see you again."

The old man nodded and patted her head. "Be careful, my daughter."

* * *

It was dark that night. There was no moon and the sky was quite cloudy. The streets we're also empty.

The kingdom has a curfew. Citizens who weren't guards or has no important reason to be out, must be inside after eight.

[y/n] walked, surrounded by her husband's men.

For some reason, the night felt cold and chilling. Also, she couldnt help but to feel like someone was watching her. Someone unfriendly. Someone dangerous.

Just then, a scream echoed. She turned around wide eyed as she saw the man behind her fell.

More of her escorts followed and in just a short moment, everyone was on the ground.

A group of men appeared out of nowhere and leading them, was a familiar man.

"C-count Alto?"

The noble man grinned. "Fine evening, huh? Princess?"

"What is the meaning of this?" she questioned, in confusion.

"You see, we've been trying to make the yonkou and your father go into a war. However, every plan always seems to fail," he began.

"What?"

"I suggested for him to betray the yonkou. And what do you know?! He did!" he laughed. "But I guess that giant loved that sweet flour you made, she was not willing to lose you. She made you marry her son and that puts us to a terrible position," he sighed as if he do care about Melodia. "And so, I made another plan," he grinned. "I poisoned your father."

"P-poisoned?!" she stared at him in disbelief.

"Yeah. It was untraceable making everyone think he was sick. The doctor couldn't cure him because they don't know he was poisoned of course. That leaves you. You're the only one who could heal him but we know that Charlotte Linlin wouldn't let you leave," he frowned. "At least I thought she wouldn't. The plan was to make this kingdom attack the yonkou in order to retrieve you to heal the king. We know your brother would risk angering the yonkou if it means saving your father's life. The plan was perfect until that bastard Katakuri ruined it. Seriously, I never thought that man would like you so much, he'll do everything for you. But..." another crazy grin appeared on his face. "This time for sure, we'll succeed in making them fight by kidnapping you!"

"Who are you working for?" she questioned.

"Avon kingdom." he replied.

Avon kingdom was Melodia's mortal enemy. The two kingdom used to go into war a long time ago. That was until Melodia came into the protection of Big Mom Pirates.

"By kidnapping me? How?"

"If you failed to return to Wheat Kingdom, Big Mom would assume your family we're hiding you," he explained.

"My husband would know they we're not!" she countered.

"Do you think the yonkou would care? For all we know, the only thing important to her is to satisfy her cravings! If you disappear, she won't be able to have sweets made with sweet flour and go into rampage. She's a very unreasonable and selfish woman, she don't care about reasons. If she gets angry, she'll destroy a kingdom even if it wasn't really the kingdom's fault," he chuckled. "In anger, she might even end up killing your beloved Katakuri."

[y/n]'s eyes widened. "Wh-what?"

"She'll surely blame him for bringing you at Melodia and punish him," he laughed. "I can't wait for that to happen."

Tears fell from [y/n]'s eyes, scared for her husband's life. "No... Katakuri-sama..."

The men with Alto closed in. One of them grabbed her.

"Let me go! I'm not going to go with you! Let me go! Help! Katakuri-sama!" she screamed as she struggled against the men.

Alto laughed. "He won't hear you. No one will hear you," he said then turned to the men. "Put her to sleep."

One of the men pulled a handkerchief and covered her lower face with it.

She struggled as she smell a strange substance from it. However, in the end, she lost her consciousness.

"Katakuri-sama..." she whispered as she fell down.

* * *

Katakuri gritted his teeth as he looked down to the dead body of his men.

His wife was nowhere to be seen. Whoever attacked his men obviously took her.

His eyes scanned the area and found a white cloth near one of the corpse.

He kneeled down and picked it up.

A combination of the scent of chloroform and a terrible smelling perfume wafted from the cloth.

He remembered smelling the same perfume at Melodia castle.

Unfortunately, he doesn't know who uses it.

He stood up and looked over the palace's direction.

 _"There is only one way to find out,"_  he thought and run towards the palace.

* * *

"What?! What do you mean kidnapped?!" Staccato angrily yelled after Katakuri informed them of what happened.

"I found all my men, dead. [y/n] was missing however," Katakuri calmly explained.

"Oh god..." King Allegro shook his head in disbelief. He never thought someone would dare to kidnap his daughter especially now that she was married to Big Mom's son out of all people. Charlotte Katakuri, of all people!

"Who will do such a thing?" Serenade muttered worriedly.

"I found this on the alley," Katakuri said, showing them the white handkerchief. "I could smell a chloroform and a perfume. A terrible smelling perfume. I smell this scent here in the palace but I don't know who it belongs to."

Serenade took the handkerchief from Katakuri and took a whiff from it.

Her eyes widened as she recognized the scent. "Th-this!

"What is it?!" Staccato asked.

"This perfume is the one that Count Alto use," she said in disbelief.

"What?!" King Allegro took the handkerchief and checked the scent. "You're right. He's the only one I know who uses this scent."

Katakuri narrowed his eyes. "Tell me everything about this Alto."

* * *

When [y/n] opened her eyes, she found herself on a prison dungeon with a sea prism chain, restraining her.

She remembered being attacked by Alto and his men. She remembered it clearly.

"Katakuri-sama..." she whispered, worried about her husband. Alto said he might get punished by his mother.

Charlotte Linlin don't care about her children. [y/n] knows that. It wouldn't be strange if she ended up trying to kill one of her children. That knowledge was what made her worry about Katakuri's life.

Katakuri was not the only one who was in danger. Her family and kingdom too.

She tried pulling on the chain to no avail. She wasn't strong enough to break it not to mention the sea prism was weakening her more.

Giving up, she lied down on her side and cried.

She was helpless, weak, useless. All she ever did was to cause trouble to Katakuri.

They we're only married for two months but she had already been making trouble for him too much.

She bit her lip as she sobbed. "I'm sorry.... Katakuri-sama...."

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	7. Genocide

_A little boy watched the pond silently at the garden just behind the palace they we're visiting._

_He had a short crimson hair and a very serious face. Scarf covered his lower face. And for a kid, he was quite tall._

_For someone on his age, his eyes had already seen enough violence to last him a life time. Unlike other children who played at the play ground with toys on their hand, battlefield was his playground and weapon we're his toys._

_His mother was a pirate and an ambitious one at that, so he really don't have much of a choice but to fight and to kill._

_He was currently at the country he forgotten what the name was. He wasn't really paying attention when his mother told him and his siblings where they we're going._

_Speaking of his brothers, where are they anyway? Hopefully, they weren't causing trouble wherever they we're right now. His sister wasn't a problem. His brothers on the other hand..._

_Their mother was at the castle talking to the king of the place where they we're in._

_He shivered slightly. It wasn't snowing yet but he could already feel the cold wind the incoming winter brought._

_His mother always told him that he better learn to endure heat and cold because there might be times they might end up going into those kind of places with harsh environment. He wondered if he would ever learn how to do that. Is it even possible to be able to withstand those?_

_He silently cursed. He should have brought a coat with him. His older brother, Perospero brought one. Compote, Daifuku and Oven too. He should have listened to his sister when she told him to bring one._

_"Hey! You're going to catch a cold, dressed like that! Scarf is not enough to warm you up!" a shrill voice sounded from behind him._

_He winced at the painful sound and turned his head._

_A young small girl was standing there with a frown on her lips. She looked younger than Amande, one of his younger sisters. But who knows? She might be older than her._

_She had [h/c] colored hair and a big [e/c] eyes._

_The boy glared at her. "Mind your business, brat." he spat and turned his eyes back to the pond._

_He didn't saw it, but the little girl puffed her cheeks._

_She then went beside him and sat._

_"You're Linlin-sama's son, right?" she asked._

_"Yeah. What is it to you?" he asked, annoyed._

_"Well, she told me 'Find one of my son and tell him to play with you. I have something important to discuss with your father.' so I'm here," she said, imitating his mother's tone. It was totally a bad imitation though._

_His mother probably wanted to send her out of the room to discuss something important to her father that was why she told her to go play with whoever she find among her children._

_He glared at her. "Find my other brothers then."_

_"Well I can't find them. So you're stuck with me." she cheekily grinned._

_The boy wanted to kill her or at least hurt her. But his mother might get angry at him if he does. And so, he had no choice but to be quiet and to baby sit the bratty princess._

_"Hey, how old are you?" she suddenly asked._

_"Seven."_

_"Eeh?!?! You're on the same age as my brother?!" she frowned. "I knew it! Staccato nii-chan is just scrawny! He said his body size is normal for someone on his age but I knew he's lying," she said, nodding her head as if agreeing to herself._

_The boy stared at her weirdly. Honestly, the boy do think that whoever her brother was, he was the normal one. His body was large for someone on his age which was understandable considering that his mother was a big woman. But whatever. It was not his job to correct the annoying little girl._

_"Hey! Your arms are so big!" she giggled as she grabbed his arm, startling the boy._

_"Hey!"_

_"I bet you could beat Staccato nii-chan in arm wrestling," she looked up to him with sparkling eyes. "If we saw him, can you defeat him for me? He's kinda being annoying lately, boasting of not losing on arm wrestling when he plays with the other children in the city."_

_The boy sighed. He cursed his luck. He should have run off to the city instead of staying there to wait for their mother. If only he didn't sat there, he wouldn't have met this pest._

_"Why don't you find your brother and play with him instead of bothering me?" he asked, already losing his patience._

_She looked down sadly and that was something the boy didn't want to see. His younger sisters loves to make that face whenever he refuse to do what they wanted. He was weak from that kind of face._

_"He said he don't want to play with me cause I'm a girl. And unlike him, I can't go to the city and play with the other kids so I'm always alone here," she said._

_The boy sighed in defeat. Little girls that were younger than him was really his weakness._

_"Fine. I'll accompany you. But I won't play with you," he said, defeated._

_The girl's eyes brightened. "Really?!"_

_"Yeah, yeah," he sighed once again._

_"Yay! Thank you!"_

_A cold wind suddenly blew making him shiver._

_Seeing that, the little girl stood up and stepped behind him. He sat there in surprise as he felt her arms around his neck while her small body pressed on his back. Her cloak, covering his arms a bit. He felt her warm body warming his cold ones._

_She was small. Even though she was standing and he was sitting, they we're on the same height._

_"Warm now?" she asked with a smile._

_He looked down, embarrassed. "Yeah."_

_She smiled. "What's your name?"_

_"Charlotte Katakuri."_

_"I'm [y/n]. Nice to meet you, Katakuri-sama."_

* * *

Muffled scream sounded around the kingdom of Avon as the mochi ground swallowed the people and kill them by suffocation.

Men, women, old people, children and even their pets weren't safe from Katakuri's anger.

As he slowly made his way to the palace, people begged for mercy but he ignored them.

Its not like he could hear them anyway. His brain was busy thinking about the time he met [y/n] for the first time. [y/n] probably don't remember it anymore but he does.

When his mother asked him before, if he knew [y/n], he lied. He told her he knows her name but haven't seen her.

Well, it was not completely a lie. It was a half lie. He knew [y/n]'s name but ever since that time they first met as kids, he had never seen her again. 

So he didn't know how much she had changed since that time at the garden of Melodia palace.

Imagine his surprise seeing that the annoying brat turned into a beautiful, gentle and kind hearted woman.

Yesterday, back at the garden, when she told him she was glad it was him she ended up marrying, he almost gave away his real feelings. 

Living his life as Charlotte Katakuri, he learned to hide his real thoughts and feelings, masking it with violence and indifference. But it seems that simple words from her was enough to make it crumble. 

He was actually thinking the same way as her.

He was glad it was him she ended up marrying. Not Perospero,  not Daifuku or Oven. Him.

Avon soldiers and even some of the world government marines came to stop him with their guns.

Katakuri however was unstoppable. They we're on his territory. They we're stepping on his mochi field. There was no way they could win against him.

As mochi swallowed all of them who we're on his way, he continued and made his way to the palace.

The floor of the palace turned to mochi as well, the moment he stepped inside.

The same as outside, the mochi swallowed everyone. Servants, guards and the noble family.

[y/n] could wait. He needed to find that Alto first. And no, he wasn't planning on killing him with a mochi. Katakuri was planning to kill him with Mogura and with a very painful death.

Thanks to the mochi field, it only took him a short time before he found the coward, hiding in one of the rooms of the castle, surrounded by his guards.

Katakuri dispatched all of them one by one until Alto was the only one left.

"K-katakuri-sama... Have mercy! I... I was just ordered by the king of Avon! Y-you see, he got my family hostage," he reasoned but Katakuri obviously know he was lying.

Katakuri stepped closer to him. "Don't worry. I'll send your family with you after," he coldly spaid and stabbed him on the neck with the mogura.

"Ack!" Alto gasped as blood flowed from his lips.

Katakuri grinned under the scarf with a crazed look and raised him up in the air with mogura still stabbed on his neck.

"How does death feels?"

* * *

[y/n] slowly opened her eyes as she felt a familiar warmth.

It seems that she was dreaming. "Katakuri-sama?" she called.

"I'm here." Katakuri's voice sounded.

What a nice dream. She don't want to wake up anymore.

She snuggled closer to his chest as she felt him move.

The action completely woke her up.

"Katakuri-sama?!" she looked up at him wide-eyed.

It was really Katakuri and he was carrying her on his arms as he walk.

"I-its really you," she teared up.

"Yeah. You're safe now," he said.

She then pressed her face on his scarf. "Thank you."

"Did they hurt you?" he questioned.

She shook her head, face still pressed on his scarf. "No one came to my cell ever since I woke up there."

He nodded his head. "I see."

"Thank you for saving me," she whispered, moving a little to press a kiss on his neck. He stiffened at the action but managed to regain his composure.

"You're my wife. A member of my family. Of course I'll save you."

[y/n] smiled warmly. She love hearing that he consider her as a part of his family. She knew some of his sibling don't consider anyone who weren't carrying their mother's blood as part of their family. She even heared Cracker said once that he don't consider his own birth father as a part of the family. That's why it warms her heart hearing Katakuri's words.

"I'm sorry for causing you trouble," she apologized.

"Don't worry about it. It's not even your fault anyway. Don't worry about Alto or Avon anymore, they won't bother you or Melodia ever again."

What he said made [y/n] look around.

She was sure they we're in Avon but the whole place looked like it was covered in mochi. There we're no people around whether dead or alive, it was strange.

"What happened? This is your devil fruit ability, right?" she asked.

Katakuri nodded. "Yeah." he simply said, not giving anymore information. "Go to sleep. I'll wake you up later."

[y/n] nodded. She was actually sleepy despite of just waking up.

She pressed her face close to his neck. "Thank you for  everything, Katakuri-sama..." she whispered before falling asleep.

The next day, news about the genocide became the headlines of the newspapers and Charlotte Katakuri's bounty rised up from 650 million berry to 800 million.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	8. Lovestruck

A week has passed since the Avon incident. After informing the Melodia kingdom that [y/n] has been saved, [y/n] and Katakuri returned to Wheat Island.

[y/n] has finally recovered thanks to Katakuri who keeps a watchful eyes on her, making sure she won't stress herself out. The whole island had recovered too. A bountiful harvest awaits the lands and more sweet flour buds sprouted.

Big Mom was in a really good mood because of that. She even invited [y/n] for a tea with just the two of them. 

If she we're to be honest, the woman wasn't that bad when in a good mood. Also, despite of her terrible personality, there was something noble about her goal.

She told [y/n] she wanted to create the land where all the races and species could live in peace and harmony. 

[y/n] heard about the fishmens predicament and the terrible treatment they receive from humans. 

She feel bad for them and if what Big Mom's dream happened, then humans, fishmen and other species could coexist without a bad blood between them.

[y/n] has always been open minded but her acceptance over her mother in law's goal might be because of her fondness to her husband.

She never thought it was possible but it seems that she have finally fallen in love with her husband, quite badly.

She used to fear him and were relieved when he was away but now, whenever he was away, she couldn't help but to feel lonely to the point of crying.

Chiffon and Lola caught her on one of her episodes one time and when she told them she miss Katakuri so much, the two run away to find their older brother.

[y/n] was so embarrassed but elevated at the same time when Katakuri came back, questioning her why his sisters told him to hurry home.

Back then, she has no appetite and it causes Katakuri trouble.  But now, she eats fine as long as Katakuri was there to watch over her to make sure she eats. If he wasn't there, she always end up totally ignoring her food, day dreaming, thinking about him.

Sleeping at night was hard too. She kinda developed an insomnia. When he was not there to sleep beside her, she'll think of him till morning. If he was there, sleeping beside her, all she would do was to snuggle closer to him, enjoying the warmth. She wanted to spend her night awake on his arms since at morning, he'll be up and away again.

One day, [y/n] saw the chef bring Katakuri's snack to a room. It was time for his snacks.

As [y/n] watched them, an idea struck her.

She smiled and asked one of Katakuri's men to bring her to Big Mom's Palace.

* * *

"Chiffon! Lola!" [y/n] called out to the twins. They we're with their other sisters Praline, Galette and Smoothie.

"Nee-chan? This is surprising, are you with nii-san?" Galette asked with a surprised look.

[y/n] smiled and shook her head. "I came alone. Katakuri-sama is having a snack. I don't want to bother him so I asked one of his men to bring me here."

"Ahh... Merienda is very important to nii-san," Smoothie nodded.

"It is for all of us," Praline said with a chuckle.

"Is there anything you need, nee-chan?" Lola asked.

"Ah, yes! You two we're good at making sweets, right?"

The twins nodded. "Well, yeah. But why are you asking?" Chiffon asked.

[y/n] smiled. "Can you teach me how to make a donut?"

* * *

Every afternoon, [y/n] would visit the twins and they would teach her.

It mostly end in disaster though since she tend to lose focus as she day dream about Katakuri.

The twins we're patient though, teaching her tirelessly. When she told them it was for their brother, the sisters, including Smoothie, Praline and Galette teared up muttering about 'precious love' making her blush in embarrassment.

Sometimes, the three would came in to watch their lesson just to tease her once she started day dreaming.

It was tiring but also fun. That lesson also make her more closer not only to Chiffon and Lola but also to the other three.

Seeing how she loves their brother probably made their soften on her.

Charlotte Linlin don't care that much about her children but her children cares about each other, [y/n] was certain of that.

Three more weeks until she finally perfected the donut.

* * *

One day, she shyly asked the chefs if they could allow her to be the one to make Katakuri's donuts.

The chefs hesitated at first but when she told them she wanted to do something for Katakuri and that Chiffon and Lola personally taught her, they conceded.

The chefs watched her work and nodded with a smile seeing that she was doing well.

After finishing the donuts, they told her they will bring it later to Katakuri.

Thanking them, she was about to leave when Katakuri's large figure appeared to the kitchen's door.

"K-katakuri-sama?" she look up at him in surprise.

"What are you doing in the kitchens?" he asked.

The chefs exchanged smiles when she look down to the ground, cheeks reddening.

"Lady [y/n] is the one who made your donuts for today's merienda, Katakuri-sama." one of the chefs told him.

Katakuri raised an eyebrow. "I didn't know you know how to make one."

"I... I asked Chiffon and Lola to teach me," she said in a small voice, nervously.

Katakuri stepped inside as his eyes landed to the donuts. He took one and turned around, making sure no one would see him eat and ate the donut.

[y/n] stood nervously, watching his back.

"This is delicious," he said, sounding surprised. He turned back and look at [y/n]. "It's delicious," he repeated.

[y/n] smiled in relief. "I'm glad."

She couldn't see it but he was actually smiling under the scarf.

"Want to take a walk outside?" Katakuri asked.

[y/n] nodded her head happily. "Yes!" she run towards him and grabbed onto his arm. She loved doing that.

Katakuri led her out of the kitchen.

Watching them from behind we're the smiling chefs, glad that unlike when she first arrived in that mansion, their lady was now lively and happy.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	9. The Daily Life of Charlotte Katakuri

Back then, Katakuri's daily schedule composed of overseeing the production of the wheat field, having a tea party with his mother and dealing with some shits his siblings have done or couldn't do.

But now, giving [y/n] a bit of his time became a new addition to that schedule.

Overseeing the wheat field don't really need much work but being a perfectionist that he was, he couldn't find it in him to leave the work. But now, he tends to finish his job in there early in favor of accompanying his wife from wherever she wanted to go or whatever she wanted to do.

That was also what his mother wanted. After all, a happy [y/n] meant a bountiful harvest.

Although the main purpose of his time for her was for excellent harvest, Katakuri do wanted to make her happy. He wouldn't admit it loudly but he do love his wife.

And he knows his wife felt the same. He wasn't stupid, just seeing how happy she was when he was with her was already a give away. Not to mention his sisters tends to tell him about how she loved to talk about him with a love sick expression when she was with them.

He didn't want to embarrass his wife and so, he didn't mention about that to her, pretending he didn't know anything.

His morning starts as he opened his eyes from a deep sleep.

His eyes turned to the sleeping face of his wife. She was deep in sleep, arm wrapped around his torso and head on his arm.

[y/n] loved cuddling as much as she loved holding onto his arms whenever they walk together near the wheat fields.

She told him before that she couldn't sleep well but it seems that she was sleeping well last night.

He reached over, stroking her hair as small breath came out from her slightly parted lips.

He really wanted to kiss her. Too bad he was hiding something under his scarf. Thanks to that secret, honeymoon was out of question. 

It pain him that he can't give her the affection a husband was supposed to give his wife. 

He looked up to the ceilings. Why was he cursed like that? Daifuku and Oven's face looked normal. They're triplets, why did he end up so different from them?

He felt [y/n] moved making him turn his eyes to her.

As [y/n] opened her eyes and landed to him, she let a smile.

"Good morning, Katakuri-sama."

"Good morning," he greeted back gently.

"Are you hungry? I could make a breakfast for you. Praline-sama and Compote-sama taught me how to cook and I could make something edible now."

"They did?"

"Yeah. Although..." she chuckled. "I feel bad for Perospero-sama. He's the one who ended up being my guinea pig. I can't count how many times he passed out after eating my deadly cooking."

Katakuri grinned under the scarf in amusement. "Hearing that makes me scared of eating what you will make."

[y/n] pouted as she hit him on the chest. "You're so mean," she said and buried her face to his chest.

Katakuri chuckled. "I'll eat what you will make for me tomorrow. But I need to go to Biscuits Island to check how Cracker is doing."

Cracker has been assigned as the Minister of Biscuit just a few weeks ago and since he was new to his job, Katakuri and Perospero tends to check on him.

[y/n] pulled away and nodded. "I understand. But make sure you eat something later, okay?"

"I will. I'll force Cracker to serve me breakfast, don't worry."

[y/n] smiled and nodded. She then leaned up and pressed a kiss on his cheeks.

"Good luck for today's work."

* * *

Katakuri was greeted by Cracker when he get to the Biscuits Island.

He was sweating and he refused to look at him straight to the eyes. That only meant one thing. He did something and messed up.

He raised his fist and hit the younger guy on the head.

"Ow! What the heck!" Cracker whined, rubbing his head.

"Don't waste flour. You're the worst. It's not even an ordinary flour, it's sweet flour," he glared at his younger sibling.

"Gah! How did you know?!"

"I just know," Katakuri simply replied.

Cracker crossed his arms. "Your wife could just make more," he said only to receive another hit on the head.

"Brother! Stop hitting me! You'll kill all my brain cells!" Cracker complained.

"It's not like you have some," Katakuri cruelly said making the younger man pout.

"Make me something to eat and I won't tell mama about this," he said as he made to the table, taking a seat.

"You're asking for a bribe?!" Cracker shout, running after him.

"Yeah," Katakuri said and pointed to Cracker. "And don't ever waste what my wife made."

Cracker huffed as he made his way inside to make his brother a breakfast.

* * *

After checking over Cracker, Katakuri made his way to the wheat field. 

Everyone was working very well like usual.

Normally, he would stay there until it was time for his merienda but since he has a new addition to his schedule, he left early and head to the palace to report to his mother.

When he get there, he found Daifuku, Oven and Opera with their mother.

"Hey! Brother!" Daifuku waved at him as he made his way closer to the four.

"How's the fields?" his mother questioned.

"The harvest is quite good. We won't be having flour shortage this month. The sweet flour harvest is going well too," Katakuri reported.

His mother nodded. "The fruit harvests is going well too according to Compote. Same as the nuts and the others."

"[y/n] we're doing a good job, huh? I wonder what kind of loving you does every night to make her so happy like that," Oven said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Psh. Do you really think he'll manage to bed her considering he was hiding the lower half of his face from everyone?" Daifuku commented.

"What are you talking about? It's possible to sleep with a woman without showing your face, you know?" Oven said back.

Katakuri glared at the two.

"Don't you think, it was time to show her your whole face, brother?" Opera said.

"Mind your business," Katakuri simply said in annoyance.

"I don't care what you want to do as long as the harvest is good. Make sure to keep her happy. When she's happy, her ability seems to reach the farthest part of the Whole Cake Island too," their mother said and motioned for him to leave. "Go back to your wife now."

Katakuri bowed his head. "As you wish."

* * *

"Katakuri-sama!" [y/n] smiled brightly after he walked out from the room where he ate his merienda.

When he came back from the palace, she wasn't home.

The servants informed him that his sister, Smoothie came and asked her to join her for some snack.

It seems that she just returned from Smoothie's place.

[y/n] run towards him and clung to his arms.

"I'm back," she giggled. Seeing her like that reminded him of how she was like when she was still a kid.

The first time she gets there, she acts differently. Then again, she was forcefully brought away from her home to live there.

But now, it seems that the real her was slowly coming out.

 _"I guess, she didn't change much..."_ he thought as he look at her.

* * *

Katakuri brought her out for a walk as she told him about her snack time with Smoothie.

"When she gave me that drink, I was so scared seeing that she squeezed that out from a human. But when I tried it, it taste delicious," she told him. "I'm a bit worry about that guy though."

"It didn't hurt that person so don't worry," Katakuri assured her.

"Hmm... I guess it's okay then. But I still feel bad for enjoying that drink."

Katakuri led her to the bridge and help her sit. He took a sit beside her.

"How about you? How's your day?" she asked, tilting her head a little.

"Cracker made a mess again," he told her, making her laugh.

"He is really handful, huh?"

"Mama probably gave him that position so that he could do something with his sorry life instead of being a trouble but he still keep making trouble," he said as he look at her. "I warned him though. The next time he waste even just a few amount of the sweet flour you made, I'll report him to mama. You worked hard to make those. I won't let him waste it."

[y/n] smiled, taking his hand. "You don't need to report him. I'll just make more. Singing every morning is a hobby of mine after all."

Katakuri held her hand back. Her hand we're small. His hand we're double the size of her hand.

He then remembered what his brother, Opera told him back at the castle.

He said, it was time for him to show his whole face to her. He was scared to do that, however. What she would say if she saw the real him? Would she still love him? Or be disgusted?

Truth was, he wanted to finally claim her. She's his wife, isn't it only natural to want to make love with her? But he was scared. What if he accidentally unveil his whole face while in the midst of pleasure? 

Katakuri closed his eyes. 

No. He didn't want her to see. No matter what.

* * *

After eating dinner separately and after preparing for bed, the two of them lied together, silently.

It seems that she wasn't sleepy yet.

She was wide awake, head on his arms and arm wrapped around his torso.

"Go to sleep, Katakuri-sama," she suddenly told him.

"I'm not yet sleepy," he said. He wasn't lying. He really wasn't sleepy yet.

"Should I sing a lullaby?" she grinned, looking up to him.

Katakuri snorted. "I'm not a kid."

[y/n] chuckled as she scoot up closer, pressing her face to his neck although his neck was covered with the fluffy scarf. It seems that she didn't mind though.

Honestly, he was surprised she wasn't asking him about the reason why he eats alone and why he covers his lower face.

Respecting his privacy, she was being a good wife.

He tightened his arm around her.

As he lied there, he couldn't help but to think how lucky he was to have her.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	10. Children

"Pregnant?! Linlin-sama is  pregnant?!" [y/n] stared at Oven who informed everyone in surprise.

Beside her were the Charlotte sisters with the exception of Compote, Smoothie and Brulee who we're away from the island.

Daifuku nodded. "The doctor confirmed it."

"Ahh... I'm so excited," Praline said. "A new brother or a sister."

"What do you think it'll be?" Galette asked.

"Who cares?! As long as it's healthy, anything is fine," Amande said.

"I want a brother," Chiffon chirped.

"I want a sister," Lola countered.

Daifuku who was standing beside Oven, sighed. "It might be twins, triplets, quadruplets or more for all we know."

"Babies, huh? Must be nice..." [y/n] muttered absentmindedly making the siblings look at her.

The mischievous ones, Praline and Galette grinned at each other.

"If you want a baby, nee-chan, ask Katakuri nii-chan. I'm sure he's willing to provide," Praline said with a smirk.

[y/n]'s face reddened at what she was implying.

"T-thats not what I mean!" she argued.

"Why? Don't you want a son or a daughter?" Galette questioned with the same grin as her sister.

[y/n] fidgeted as she look down. "O-of course I want one... But..."

"Stop teasing her," Daifuku gave his sisters a deadpan look.

"Well, it'll gonna be nice to have a niece or a nephew," Oven commented.

[y/n] looked up to him, blushing. "T-that..."

"[y/n]."

Everyone turned. It was Katakuri. The mischievous two grinned as they glanced at her. [y/n]'s face reddened more, if possible.

Katakuri raised an eyebrow, seeing her face. He then turned his eyes to his siblings. "Stop teasing my wife."

"It's these two," Daifuku said as he motioned to Galette and Praline.

"Hey nii-chan! Have you heard?! Mama is pregnant!" Lola said excitedly.

Katakuri nodded. "Yeah. I'm going to Sweet City. I want them to prepare for Mama's cravings," he said.

Charlotte Linlin was a lot more dangerous when pregnant. Her cravings we're a lot more troublesome during that time.

"You guys. I want you to be prepared too," he told his siblings then turned to [y/n]. "Want to come to Sweet City with me?"

[y/n] smiled and nodded, running to grab onto his arm.

The action had made Praline and Galette giggle to her embarrassment.

Katakuri gave them a warning glare before leaving with her.

* * *

Once they get to the city, [y/n] separated from Katakuri, not wanting to interrupt his work.

Katakuri let her and told her he would find her once he was done with what he needed to do.

Knowing he could easily find her with his haki, [y/n] nodded.

As she walk around the town, she noticed a group of children surrounding a familiar man.

"Perospero-sama?" she muttered as she watched him give each and every children some candy.

[y/n] chuckled. She never thought he was a kind of man who liked children.

As she watched them, she remembered her conversation with Katakuri's brothers and sisters a few moments ago.

She do wanted a child with Katakuri. She loves him after all. 

But it was impossible since Katakuri has never made love with her even once. Heck, he have never kissed her even once!

"Maybe he didn't want me..." she muttered under her breath. The thought made her feel lonely.

Diving to her depressing thought, she didn't notice Perospero coming closer.

She was snapped out from her thoughts as he patted her shoulder.

"P-Perospero-sama!" she stared at him in surprise.

"Kukukuku. What are you doing, spacing out, perorin."

"Ah... Sorry."

"Are you alone? Where's Katakuri, perorin?" he asked, looking around, searching for his brother.

"He was overseeing the preparation for Linlin-sama's cravings," she said, smiling.

"Ah. Of course," Perospero muttered, looking quite troubled. For once, his smile was not present.

Big Mom's pregnancy might be dangerous than she thought if it could even wipe Perospero's smile.

Not wanting to dampen the mood, [y/n] decided to change the topic. 

"I didn't know you like kids, Perospero-sama," she said.

"Ah... You saw me, perorin," he said, slightly embarrassed. "Yeah I like kids. I always come here to give them candies," he then offered one to her. "Here."

[y/n] smiled, taking the candy from his hand. "Thank you," she unwrapped it and throw it on her mouth. "Sweet."

Perospero chuckled. "Of course it is. I made it. Anyway, I'll accompany you until my brother returns. Is that alright?"

[y/n] nodded. "It's a bit lonely walking alone."

* * *

The two walk together around the city.

Whenever a kid spots Perospero, it would approach him and then he'll give the child a candy.

It was kinda amusing for [y/n] to see the Minister of Candy like that.

Watching Perospero made her wonder if Katakuri we're good with kids too.

Perospero noticed her far away look and questioned her.

"What's wrong, perorin?" he asked.

[y/n] blinked as she turned to him. "Huh?"

"You're spacing out again," he pointed out.

"Oh. It's nothing, really." she said, slightly embarrassed.

"Tell your older brother. Come on. You owe me for making me eat your terrible cooking, perorin," he said, grinning.

[y/n]'s face reddened. "You're still holding that against me?! I already apologized!"

Perospero chuckled. "Apologize by telling me what's running on your mind."

[y/n] sighed. Should she lie? But well, she wasn't a good liar. Perospero would easily see through her lies.

Sighing in defeat, she decided to tell him, despite of being embarrassed. "Actually, Linlin-sama's pregnancy has made me want a child too," she stopped and looked up to Perospero, waiting for him to laugh at her. 

He didn't laugh though. He still has that smile but he wasn't really making fun of her or anything. That urged her to continue.

"The only problem is Katakuri-sama didn't seems to like that."

"What makes you say that?" Perospero asked, raising an eyebrow.

[y/n] blushed as she look down, letting her hair fall on her face to hide her reddened cheeks.

"W-well... We never... You know?"

Perospero laughed. "I understand. Did you try asking my brother then?"

[y/n] shook her head. "I'm scared. Maybe he don't want kids or... Maybe he doesn't want me?"

Perospero sighed. "My brother want you. I'm sure of it. Its just, there were some things he wasn't ready to show you yet, perorin. But don't worry, I'm sure he'll reveal everything someday," he assured her. "And with kids, you don't need to worry. He don't care much about the kids who weren't his family but he cares about those kids who carried the same blood as him. If he could stomach taking care his half-siblings who we're quite handful, what more if it was his own child? His own flesh and blood?"

[y/n] smiled, feeling a lot more better. "Thank you, Perospero-sama."

"For what? I'm just telling you the truth," he said as he looked forward. "Oh, here comes your husband, perorin."

[y/n] turned her eyes in front of him and as Perospero has said, Katakuri was coming.

"Are you slacking off again, brother?" Katakuri asked, looking at Perospero.

"I'm not. Be thankful, I accompanied your wife, saving her from boredom," Perospero replied.

Katakuri stared at him suspiciously before turning to [y/n]. "What kind of shit did he told you?"

"Oi, you're so rude! We're just talking how it'll be nice if I would finally become an uncle, perorin," Perospero said, wighlong his eyebrow.

Katakuri glared at his older brother then took his wife's hand. "We're going home," he said, pulling her away.

"Ah! Okay! Bye, Perospero-sama! Thank you!" she called, waving to the older man.

Perospero waved back as he watched the couple walk away.

His smile widened. "It must be nice to be married, perorin."

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	11. The Secret Beneath the Scarf

[y/n] watched Katakuri in fear as he slashed everything around the room with Mogura.

He was going ballistic. He was furious. He was out of control and that was because of her careless mistake.

"K-Katakuri-sama... Please..." she whispered as tears fell from her eyes.

As he continued to destroy the furniture's of her room, his forgotten fluffy scarf we're thrown from the force.

She never thought this will happen when he asked her if she wanted to visit Melodia yesterday.

If only she knew...

* * *

A day ago...

"Melodia?! You will bring me with you?!" [y/n] asked, her eyes brightening happily.

Katakuri nodded. "I have some business there."

"Thanks! Please let me come with you!"

* * *

They're not alone when they sailed to Melodia. The quintuplets, Opera, Counter, Cadenza and Gala we're with them.

As they reached Melodia, Katakuri ordered his brothers to meet whoever they needed to meet there first while he brought [y/n] to the palace.

After being saved by Katakuri, her family became a lot more nicer to Katakuri which made [y/n] happy.

[y/n] spent her day with her sister.

When her sister we're summoned by their father, [y/n] made her way towards her room, totally forgetting the time.

With a small smile, she opened the room and entered. But then as she closed and locked the door, she realized her mistake. She wasn't alone. Someone was in there.

It was her husband, Katakuri, scarf, pulled down, revealing what he was hiding under the scarf all this time.

Sharp looking teeth and symmetrical scars on his cheek that seems to go down into the side of his mouth, giving him a slit mouthed look, same as the ghost from the foreign book her brother used to read to scare her back when she was a child. 

However, what really surprised her was to see him sloppily gorge on donuts and more sweets. It was out of character for someone as serious and perfectionist Katakuri.

Katakuri froze when he finally noticed her. His eyes widened and then suddenly, he was in front of her, his hand on her neck, choking the life out of her.

"K-Katakuri-sama..." she gasped for breath as Katakuri tightened his hold on her neck.

Katakuri looked different. His eyes we're blazing in anger as sharp teeth gritted.

"You saw me..." he muttered under his breath.

"P-please..." she grabbed the hand holding her neck, trying to make him let her go.

She was losing her breath. Her sight we're beginning to go black. As she closed her eyes, close to passing out, Katakuri dropped her on the ground.

[y/n] gasped for breath as she filled her lungs with a much needed air.

Still gasping, she glanced up to Katakuri who we're looking down at her, wide eye with pain and regret.

Grabbing his scarf off his neck, he threw it to the ground. He then screamed and summoned Mogura. 

He turned away from her and slashed the spear around, releasing his anger on the furniture. He screamed in anger as he do so.

That brings them to the present.

[y/n] watched Katakuri in fear as he slashed everything around the room with Mogura.

He was going ballistic. He was furious. He was out of control and that was because of her careless mistake.

"K-Katakuri-sama... Please..." she whispered as tears fell from her eyes.

As he continued to destroy the furniture's of her room, his forgotten fluffy scarf we're thrown from the force.

She never thought this will happen when he asked her if she wanted to visit Melodia yesterday.

A knocking on the door sounded. However, Katakuri continued his frenzy. [y/n] wasn't sure if he couldn't hear it or ignoring it.

"[y/n]! [y/n] what's wrong?!" it was Staccato.

"What's going on?! [y/n]!" her father called. "Open the door!"

[y/n] stared at the door in fear. If they open the door, they were going to be in danger and also, she was worried about Katakuri's state of mind.

"D-dont come in!" she shouted.

"Like hell! Unlock the door at once!" Staccato ordered.

"I said, don't come in!!!" [y/n] shouted again.

"Key! Get the key!" Serenade ordered.

"No! Just break the door! Shes in danger! We dont have time! Knights! Break the door! Hurry!" Staccato ordered.

Sound of banging on the door echoed.

[y/n] looked at Katakuri in panic. "K-Katakuri-sama..." she stood up and run to him.

She tackled him and the force sent both of them to the bed.

Katakuri struggled against her but she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him to her chest in a tight hug. "Let me go!!!" he growled.

"No! Please calm down!" she begged.

"I will kill you!" he shouted as he struggled more.

[y/n] knew she can't overpower him. He was bigger and stronger after all. But she needed to hold on. She needed to hold him tight.

As the sound of the knights, trying to break the door continued, [y/n]'s tears fall.

"Katakuri-sama..." she whispered. "It's okay. Please calm down. Please..."

"You think I'm a monster! Right?! I'm an ugly looking monster to you now!"

"That's not true-"

"Lies!!!" he yelled as he tried to pull himself away. [y/n] however tightened her hold to him.

His anger was blinding him. And she can't seem to get through him.

If that's the case then...

[y/n] then grabbed the side of his head and made him look up to her. 

Katakuri's eyes of fury looked up to her. [y/n] however has a gentle look on her face as she smiled through her tears, lovingly. "I love you."

Katakuri froze as he felt [y/n] 's lips pressed on him.

Her action weakened him as he stopped struggling.

His eyes remained open and wide while [y/n]'s hand on the side of his head snaked around his neck to deepen the kiss.

[y/n] pulled away slightly, forehead on his forehead, she smiled.

"I'll never think of you as a monster, Katakuri-sama. I love you and I don't care what you look like. It's not even bad as you believe it is," she said and reached to stroke the scar on his cheek. "You're very handsome, my love. So don't hide your face from me anymore."

Katakuri closed his eyes as he completely calmed down.

[y/n] smiled and pulled his face to her chest as the door opened.

Her siblings and father, along with the knights came barging in. 

Their eyes widened as they saw the state of the room.

"W-what happened here?" her father questioned.

[y/n] only smiled as she pressed his face more to her, hiding his face from everyone's eyes.

"Its nothing." she said and turned her eyes to Katakuri's brothers who just arrived. 

They probably heard the commotion from the outside and decided to check what it was.

"Opera-sama? Are you done with your business?" she asked.

"Err... Yeah," Opera said as he and his brothers stared at the scene wide eyed.

She stroked the back of Katakuri's head as she nodded.

"Then, let's go back. Katakuri-sama is tired."

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	12. No More Secrets

Whenever they lie in bed, [y/n] was usually the ones who has her head laid on Katakuri's chest.

However, it was the opposite, this time around.

After they arrive at Wheat Island, [y/n] led her husband who was emotionally tired back to their room.

She led him to the bed and made his head lie on her chest as he hugged his head closely.

That seems to make him relax, losing the strained look on his face.

All the time they were in bed, she didn't talk nor question him. She wanted to give him time to gather his thoughts. She didn't want to force him to talk. What she wanted was for him explain everything once he was ready.

[y/n] hummed a soothing tune as she stroked the back of his head. 

He was a big man but right at that moment, he was like a child, asking his mother for comfort.

After a few more moments, she felt Katakuri shift on his position as he moved away from her chest and laid his head to the pillows, beside her.

She stopped humming and focus her attention to him.

He was looking at her. His lower face were no longer covered, giving [y/n] a full view of his expression.

Katakuri reached towards her and stroked the side of her neck.

"I'm sorry about this." he apologized regretfully.

He was talking about the mark she got when he choked her back at Melodia.

[y/n] smiled, shaking her head. "Don't worry about it. It doesn't even hurt anymore." she assured him. She wasn't lying. It really don't hurt anymore.

However, Katakuri was still looking at her sadly.

"I tend to lose control and kill those who sees my whole face ever since when I was a kid. I was close to killing you too."

Yes. She knew. But she also seen how he managed to stop himself and instead of hurting her any more further, he poured all his anger towards the furniture's inside her room.

[y/n] reached towards his cheek, stroking the scar in there.

"If you're really regretful, how about you promise me not to hide you're face from me anymore when we're alone." she said, smiling.

Katakuri hesitated. "But... Aren't you scared or disgusted on how I look."

That made her glare to him. "Why should I be? Can you stop that? I hate it when you make it look that your face is terrible. Listen. I don't know what made you decide to hide your face but I'm telling you this, you don't look terrible and I don't care how you look." her cheeks reddened. "I... I love you so... I don't care."

"Even if I look like this? Or even when I'm sloppy when I eat?"

[y/n] chuckled. "Yeah. Even if you seems silly, talking blissfully on your own about how good the donut is."

Katakuri frowned at that. "Stop making fun of me. Its a habit. I couldn't stop my self."

"Hehe. I'm not making fun of you. Its actually cute. And I'm happy seeing that side of you. That meant you're not completely a grump like what Perospero-sama claimed you were." she scooted closer with reddened cheeks and pressed a kiss on his lips.

She felt Katakuri froze at first but deepened the kiss, careful not to wound her with his sharp teeth.

His hand reached to her cheek, stroking it as he savored what he always wanted all this time. Kissing her.

[y/n] pulled away for a bit for air, her forehead on his, smiling with a look full of love and adoration.

"I can finally kiss you, Katakuri-sama." she whispered, eyes getting teary with happy tears.

Katakuri's eyes widened at this as his control on himself finally snapped.

He then pushed her completely to the bed and hovered on top of her.

He forcefully, pressed his lips on her once again in a deep kiss.

He always wondered of how her lips will taste. He wondered if it'll taste like donut or any sweets. Her lips however don't taste like donuts or any dessert he have ever tasted. But it was sweet in its own way and he was sure he's going to be addicted with her lips from now that he finally got a taste of it.

Katakuri pulled away as [y/n] gasped for air.

"Katakuri-sama..." she moaned his name with a cloudy look. 

For some reason, he thought it looked seductive.

Katakuri licked his lips seeing her expression.

"Please Katakuri-sama..." she begged.

Katakuri leaned to her neck and planted kisses in there. "Please what?" he teased and licked her.

"Ahh... P-please... C-claim me..." she gasped feeling him bite a bit. "M-make love with... Ahhh! Make love with me! And make me the mother of your children!!!"

Katakuri stopped, hearing what she said. He pulled away and look down at her.

She was gasping for breath, looking quite erotic with that pleasured look.

"You want kids?" he asked.

[y/n] nodded. "How about you?" she asked with a worried look.

Katakuri smiled and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. "Of course I want kids. Only if you're the mother."

[y/n] 's eyes teared up with happiness. "I'm glad."

Katakuri sat up and took his vest off and threw it on the floor. He grinned as he reached to [y/n]'s dress and undressed her, revealing her with her undergarments.

His wife blushed and tried to pull the blankets to cover her body but Katakuri grabbed her hand, stopping her.

"It's going to be a long night, my lovely wife."

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Katakuri asked his wife as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her naked body, full of love bites, back to his chest.

"Sore." she said, laughing a bit. "I wouldn't be able to walk for weeks, I guess."

He actually feel bad about that. It really can't be helped though. 

[y/n] was a virgin. It was her first time so of course it'll be painful. Not to mention he was a really big man. Not only in height or physique but also in manhood.

He honestly thought he wouldn't fit in her. But well, surprisingly, he did fit. 

It took a serious pain and lots of blood from her though. He wanted to stop when he saw her bleed but [y/n] begged him not to stop despite being in tears from pain.

"Sorry." he apologized, pressing a kiss on her head.

[y/n] turned her head a bit to him. "You don't have to apologize. I'm happy that we're truly husband and wife now." she giggled. "And also..." she reached to stroke her stomach. "Do you think I'm pregnant now?"

Katakuri chuckled at that. "Nope. I'm sure it'll take more than one session to make that happen."

[y/n] turned around to face him (wincing a bit from the pain) and grinned teasingly. "Yeah right, you just want to do it again."

Katakuri laughed and pressed his lips to her. "Can't deny that. But we have to wait for a while until you're recovered."

"True. I thought you'll split me in half." she said. "But... It's not really that bad. After the pain was overwhelming pleasure."

Katakuri pulled her head to his chest, hugging her.

This time, both we're quiet. It was a comfortable silence though.

But after a while, Katakuri decided to break the silence.

"Hey [y/n]?"

"Hmm?" she hummed, not taking her face away from his warm chest.

"Let's have merienda together from now on."

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	13. Insatiable

"Ahh... K-Katakuri-sama" [y/n] moaned as her husband thrusts his hips on her. Her legs, parted wide to accommodate the large frame of her husband as her nails, digging deeper on his back.

"[y/n]..." Katakuri growled, feeling his climax coming.

Weeks after their first time making love, Katakuri turned into a insatiable beast whenever he was with his wife.

It was early in the morning and they just woke up but Katakuri suddenly pounced on [y/n], wanting to devour her, for his so called 'morning snack'.

Both of them we're on the 'peak' when loud knocking sounded on the door.

"Ooiii! Nii-san! Are you still in bed?! We have work to do!" Cracker's loud voice sounded.

"Nii-chan! Why are you still in bed?! Its not like you to be late!" It seems that Cracker was not alone. Brulee's with him.

Katakuri growled at the interruption. "Go away!" Katakuri shouted as he tried to keep going with his thrusts.

[y/n] bit her hand to stifle any sound. She feared Cracker and Brulee would find out what they were doing so early in the morning.

"Can't do! You know we can't start without you." Cracker argued back.

[y/n] heard the door knob turning. It seems that Cracker was turning it. Thankfully, the door was locked.

"Come on! What are you still doing?! You're already awake!" Cracker impatiently shouted, banging on the door.

"Shit." Katakuri cursed as he finally released his seed deep into [y/n].

He slumped over her tiredly, breathing heavily.

"Brother!!!"

"Go already! I'll catch up!" Katakuri growled.

"Fine! Just don't blame me if you get scolded later!" Cracker yelled back and walked away with Brulee, probably following him.

"They're a pest. They make me want to kill them sometimes." he whispered as he pressed his face on the side of her neck.

[y/n] chuckled, stroking his back. "You say that but I'm sure you love them so much, it was impossible for you to hurt them."

"Like hell I do." he grumbled making her laugh.

"You better go now. Linlin-sama is going to get angry." she said.

Katakuri raised his head and give her a deep kiss.

"Join me for a snack later."

She smiled. "I will."

* * *

[y/n] let a tired sigh as she sat on the chair at the dining room.

Thanks to Katakuri's untameable appetite to bed her, her body feel sore and she was tired.

She refused to tell it to Katakuri of course. She can't just tell him to stop when he looked so happy.

The servants laid her breakfast on the table but she was so tired to even lift a finger.

"Milady? Are you okay?" one of the lady servant asked, looking at her in concern.

She look up to the woman and smiled. "Ah... Yes. Sorry. Thanks for the breakfast." she said, turning her attention to the food.

"You look tired, milady. Are you not sleeping well again?" she asked.

[y/n]'s cheeks reddened a bit. She weren't sleeping well, sure. But that was only because her husband refused to let her sleep at night and tends to wake her up in pleasure every morning.

"Milady? Are you sick? Your face is red." she observed.

"No! No! I'm okay! Really!" she forced a smile. She really need to stop blushing over the thoughts about her husband.

* * *

Katakuri returned, a few minutes before his snack time.

He used to use an empty room as a snack room before but now that he don't have anything to hide to [y/n], he came back eating on their room like back then, before he married [y/n].

Lying on [y/n]'s lap, he devoured one donut after another while [y/n] just watched him fondly.

"Hmm~ Anything made from sweet flour taste good. Why aren't you eating, [y/n]?" he asked, mouth half full.

"You do know that I can't eat as much as you do. I'm already stuffed." she said, chuckling.

"No way. I even told them to double the amount of the snacks." he said before stuffing his face with more donuts.

[y/n] giggled in amusement. Katakuri do change whenever it was his snack time. He tends to be a lot more talkative and childish.

She stroked his crimson hair as he continued to devour the treats and as he talk about how good and sweet they are.

Being a princess, she was taught about table manners. The way Katakuri eats were definitely wasn't proper but [y/n] don't really care.

 _"I guess, loving someone makes someone be accepting of the good and bad things about their lover, huh?"_ she thought, looking at her husband fondly.

Once he emptied the basket full of goods, he sat up.

[y/n] handed him his tea and he drank it.

"Satisfied now?" she asked, smiling.

Katakuri grinned as he put the tea cup to the night stand. "Not yet."

"Oh. If that's the case, I'll go and get mo- Oh!" Her eyes widened as she was forced down to the bed.

Katakuri licked his lips with a grin before pressing butterfly kisses on her neck.

[y/n] knew what he want. Now done satisfying his stomach, it was time for him to satisfy what was under his pants. But... He was insatiable. It'll gonna be tiring time for her again.

"Katakuri-sama... We need to clean the bed. Sugar and crumbs has scattered." she whined.

"Later. We're going to make a mess more anyway." he said moving to capture her lips.

"B-but-"

Katakuri forced his tongue inside her mouth, silencing her. [y/n] moaned, tasting the sweetness of what he have eaten.

When he pulled away, he let a sigh and pressed his face on her neck.

"You're the best thing that ever happened to my life." he whispered.

[y/n] closed her eyes with a smile. How could she deny him when he was being sweet like that?

"Same."

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	14. The Greatest Gift

Katakuri woke up from a sound coming from the bathroom.

He groaned and turned to his side, finding it empty.

"[y/n]?" he called out sleepily.

He was answered by a sound of gagging.

He sat up and made his way to the bathroom curiously.

That was where he found his wife, crouched in front of the toilet and throwing up.

"[y/n]!" he hurried to her side and stroked her back as she continued to empty her stomach. "Did you eat anything strange?"

"I... I don't know." she said as the sick feeling finally stopped. She flushed the toilet then leaned her head a bit to his arm.

Katakuri helped her up and led her towards the sink where she rinsed her mouth.

"Do you have a fever?" Katakuri reached for her forehead but found that her temperature was normal.

"I think I'm fine now." she assured him.

Katakuri led her back to the room and helped her to the bed.

He hovered over her and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Rest for today. Don't go anywhere. I'll send the doctor to check on you later." he said and stroked her head.

"You don't need to. I'm fine."

"No. We need to make sure you're healthy." Katakuri stated with a tone that tells her that there was no room for argument.

[y/n] sighed and nodded. "Fine."

"Good girl." he pressed another kiss on her forehead. "I'll send Chiffon and Lola to accompany you later so be a good girl and stay on the bed." he said, dropping to the bed, beside her.

[y/n] didn't waste any moment and snuggled closer to him.

"You're warm, Katakuri-sama." she said, closing her eyes in bliss.

Katakuri wrapped his arms around her. "Its still dark. Sleep more."

[y/n] nodded and in just a few moments, he could already hear her soft snores.

He pressed a kiss on her head before closing his eyes and sleep.

* * *

As she promised, [y/n] stayed at their room.

It was already afternoon when Chiffon and Lola came.

They stared at her in awe as [y/n] devour the desserts they brought for her which was strange for someone as prim and proper like her.

"Is brother's eating habits already rubbing on you?" Chiffon asked as she watch her eat the cupcakes like there is no tomorrow.

"I don't know but I'm pretty hungry right now. I just ate lunch though. It's strange." she replied before shoving another piece of cupcake to her mouth. "Mmm... I never thought cupcakes were this good!"

The two exchanged glances. There was definitely something strange with their sister in law right now.

A knock on the door sounded.

Lola opened the door and an old woman peaked in. "Katakuri-sama sent me. I'm a doctor."

* * *

Katakuri glared at Cracker as the younger man worked.

Cracker did something again and this time, he wanted to make sure he'll learn his lesson by making him work at the wheat fields along with the harvesters.

Just then, an excited and teary eyed Lola came running to him.

"Nii-san!"

Both Katakuri and Cracker turned to look at their younger sister with a questioning look.

"What is it, Lola?" Katakuri asked, wondering what was going on to his younger sibling.

Lola stopped in front of him and grasped his hand.

She smiled widely. "Brother! Nee-chan is pregnant! You're going to be a father!"

* * *

[y/n] cried in happiness as she stroked her stomach lovingly.

The doctor has left after making sure to tell her about what she needed to know, what to expect and what to eat. The last part, she ignored, because all she wanted was to eat cupcake.

"Chiffon, I'm having Katakuri-sama's baby! I'm so happy!" she said, tears falling from her eyes.

Chiffon smiled. "Im sure he's going to be really happy as well."

[y/n] nodded. It took a while but she was finally pregnant.

The door of the room has been thrown open.

Chiffon and [y/n] turned to the door and smiled seeing who it was.

"Katakuri-sama!"

Katakuri made his way to the bed and pulled [y/n] on a hug.

Lola motioned her twin to come over. Chiffon nodded knowing that the couple would surely want to have their alone time and made her way to Lola. She slowly closed the door, leaving her brother and sister in law.

"Finally." he whispered as he planted kisses on her head and face.

[y/n] nodded with a big smile. "Yes! We're finally going to become parents."

Katakuri pulled a bit before planting a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Thank you. This is the greatest gift I ever received."

"[y/n] laughed. " You're being mushy. That isn't like you."

He chuckled, pulling her on a hug. "I have my moments."

[y/n] pulled away slightly and looked up to Katakuri. "What do you want to name our baby?"

Katakuri grinned. "Madeleine if a girl and Macaroon if it's a boy."

[y/n] laughed at that. Leave it to Katakuri to name his child from food.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	15. Troublesome Aunts and Uncles and a Overprotective Father

Five months of [y/n]'s pregnancy, her baby bump was already huge.

Two months ago, Big Mom gave birth to a baby boy she named Moscato.

Moscato's father visited once and that was the first time [y/n] have seen any of Big Mom's husbands. No one among her husbands lives on the island for some reason so it wasn't strange that [y/n] don't know them.

According to Katakuri, all of them had different fathers and none of them lives with them.

Back to [y/n], she was having a hard time with her pregnancy. Unlike Big Mom, she was small.

Big Mom was a huge woman and it seems that bearing children was easy for her. For [y/n] who was small in stature on the other hand, it was hard. 

Also, for someone who was five months pregnant, her baby bump looked like it was already seven or eight months.

"The baby probably inherit brother's gene." Cracker commented as [y/n] ate the cupcake he and Brulee brought for her. "It's going to be a big baby."

Ever since they found out she was with a baby, the two who used to dislike her seems to soften around her a bit. They often visit her now and brings her cupcakes.

"That'll gonna be painful." she sighed tiredly, thinking how it'll gonna be when it was time for the baby to come out.

"Wiwwiwwiwwi. You'll be fine. Mama's doctor was the best one you'll ever find." Brulee assured her.

[y/n] smiled. "You're right. How's Moscato-chan by the way? I can't visit Linlin-sama and Moscato-chan since its hard for me to walk."

"He cries a lot." Cracker said in annoyance.

Brulee chuckled. "Yes. He's indeed a cry baby."

The door on the room opened and came, Katakuri.

He looked at the two in annoyance. "Go home, you two. Let my wife rest."

"Were not even here that long yet, nii-chan!" Brulee whined.

"The quintuplets came to visit. Then when they left, Daifuku and Oven took their place. Then with the exception of you, all the girls visited and then, brother Peros. When are you people going to let [y/n] rest?!" Katakuri grabbed his siblings at the back of their shirt, like kittens, then threw them out of the room. After, he slammed the door on their faces.

"Nii-san! You're so mean." Cracker's voice sounded from the other side of the door.

"Go home!" Katakuri shouted.

"Boo!!!" Brulee booed before the two finally leaves.

Katakuri sighed in relief and sat on the bed beside his wife. "Those guys are a serious pain."

[y/n] chuckled as she reached up to his head, stroking his spiky hair. "I don't mind having them. I'm actually glad for their visits."

"You need to rest." he strictly said before leaning down to her stomach, planting a kiss in there.

"Hey there, little one. Are you doing well?" he sweetly whispered.

[y/n] watched him fondly. His usual sharp eyes we're gentle as he stared to the baby bump. It was as if he could already see his child.

He stroked the baby bump and as [y/n] felt the child kick, Katakuri smiled widely.

"Looks like someone knows that it's daddy's hand." [y/n] giggled.

Katakuri's siblings has been so excited to feel the baby kick but the child never kicked when they we're around. The baby only kicked when it was Katakuri's hand stroking her stomach.

Katakuri's smile widened, pleased with his child.

"Ah. Right. I talked to Mama." Katakuri said, looking at [y/n]. "Your father and siblings has a permission to come here."

[y/n]'s eyes widened. "Really?!"

"Yeah. I thought they would want to visit you so I talked to Mama. I think they'll be coming next week."

[y/n] hugged him happily. "Thank you! Katakuri-sama!"

Katakuri smiled, hugging her back. "I'm sure you miss them."

[y/n] pulled off. "Yes. But I'm not that lonely because you never let me feel lonely."

* * *

The next day, some of Katakuri's siblings we're visiting.

"I'm sure its a boy." Perospero said.

"No way! It's a girl!" Compote countered.

"It'll gonna be nice if its a girl whose as pretty as nee-chan." Lola smiled.

"Or a boy whose as strong as nii-san." Chiffon added.

[y/n] chuckled as she watched Katakuri's siblings argue about the gender of their nephew or niece.

"You don't know the gender yet?" Smoothie asked.

[y/n] shook her head. "Katakuri-sama wanted it to be a surprise so we haven't asked the doctor to check it for us."

"Well, that's brother for you." Daifuku commented.

Oven chuckled. "I think, it was fun that way."

"Is it not kicking yet?" Brulee asked.

[y/n] smiled, reaching to the bump, cradling it. "It only kicks if it was Katakuri-sama, stroking it. I'm actually quite jealous that it wasn't reacting the same way when it was me." she chuckled.

"I knew it! Its a girl! She must be a daddy's girl!" Compote laughed in victory.

"Or its a boy who only kicks when nii-san is there because he's angry at him." Cracker said, laughing loudly.

"What was that, Cracker?" a stern voice sounded at the doorway.

"Gah! Katakuri nii-san! How long have you been there?!" Cracker nervously asked.

Katakuri gave him a blank look. "Long enough to hear you say what you said."

"Gah! Sorry! Don't look at me like that!" Cracker flinched in fear.

He walked in and made his way to the bed before motioning to his siblings. "Get out."

"Hey!"

"You're kicking us out?!"

"[y/n] need to rest. You guys are noisy. She won't get any rest with all of you here."

"You're so mean!"

"Yeah I am. Now, leave!"

"Katakuri-sama, It's fine. Really." [y/n] tried to help Katakuri's brothers and sisters but Katakuri was stubborn.

It took him a while but he managed to kick them all out.

"Finally. Peace and quiet." Katakuri sighed.

"I don't really mind their visits." [y/n] said only to receive a glare from Katakuri.

"You need to rest."

[y/n] sighed. Ever since he found out she was pregnant, he has been acting so overprotective.

He won't even let her go out for a walk if he wasn't the one who will accompany her, acting like he don't trust anyone to take care of her.

Katakuri reached to her stomach and as expected, the child kicked.

"It really loves you so much." [y/n] said, giggling.

"Its strange." Katakuri suddenly said.

[y/n] looked up to him with a questioning look. "Huh?"

"It feels like there are four legs kicking." he mused.

[y/n]'s eyes widened. "A-are you sure?

Katakuri nodded as he smiled, looking at her. "I think its twins."

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	16. Troubles of a First Time Father

Having a mother who give birth to a few dozen children, you would think Katakuri was already an expert dealing with a pregnant woman. Considering that he was the second oldest not to mention that the oldest has a brain of a child while the two who followed him were irresponsible, Katakuri thought that he really knows what to do to take care of a woman with a child. But now that he has a pregnant wife to deal with, proved how wrong he was.

First thing was, [y/n]'s pregnancy was a lot different than his mother's.

His mother never threw up or have intense moods. Sure she eats five times than normal but other than that, she still acts the same old mama.

[y/n] on the other hand was different.

The first few months of her pregnancy, Katakuri always finds himself waking up from the sound of his wife, throwing up on the bathroom.

He never had to deal with that back then that was why it never occurred to him that she was with a child when he first found her puking her guts off, months ago.

He was so worried at that time and even though the doctor told him that morning sickness was a normal thing to pregnant women, he still couldn't help but to worry.

His brothers and sisters scolds him for being a worrywart but what can you expect from a first time father?

Having to deal with morning sickness was troublesome but whats worse was [y/n]'s mood swings.

Now, everyone knows that Katakuri takes no shit. No one among his brothers and sisters, including Perospero gives him the 'tone' that would make him snap in anger since they know how short tempered he could be.

A pregnant [y/n] on the other hand was fearless.

Normally, [y/n] was a sweet and gentle girl who knows that she was under Katakuri in position and status.

But once in a while, her terrible mood swing would come out and would act high and mighty, either ordering him around or nagging about useless shit that pisses her off about him.

It always takes a load of patience and understanding from Katakuri's part not to snap at her.

One time however, he ended up yelling at her when he lost his temper from her nagging, sending her to a crying fit.

Never once his siblings have ever gave him a 'I'm very disappointed in you' look before. Heck, even Cracker was giving him that look and getting that from Cracker of all people was quite shameful.

In the end, he has no choice but to sweet talk his wife, begging for her to stop crying.

Since then, he was trying his best to be a lot more patient and to just take whatever she throws at him no matter how annoying and irritating it was.

Another thing he has to deal with was [y/n]'s diet.

He understand cupcakes tastes good but the doctor reminded them that she needs more greens, meats and so on to ensure the babies health.

He honestly think that it didn't matter what she eats because mama never had any problem giving birth to healthy babies despite only eating sweets. 

But then, he remembered mama wasn't normal and [y/n] was a lot different than her. She was fragile and very small compared to his superhuman mother.

He ended up forcing her to eat foods other than cupcakes which was quite troublesome since she was being stubborn, refusing to eat anything other than cupcakes.

It was thanks to her father and siblings who visited weeks ago, that she started to eat vegetables and meat even for just a bit.

[y/n] also began complaining about her weight. She keep saying she was gaining weight although Katakuri couldn't see what made her say that.

She still looked the same in size saves for her stomach.

And if he we're to be honest, he would prefer if she would gain a little meat on her bones.

Trying to be a dutiful husband, he also treats her with back and leg massage which was unlike him since he's the great Charlotte Katakuri. He don't serves people! People serves him!

It might be out of character for him but whenever she smiles and thank him for doing it for her, he couldn't help but to think that it might not be that bad. 

She was not just 'other people' anyway. She was none other than his wife. His wife who was carrying his twins on her womb.

Being a husband of a pregnant woman might be annoying, irritating, troublesome and stressful. But whenever it was evening and they were in bed while he has his ear on her swollen tummy as he listened to the kicks of his little ones, he was always reminded that it was all worth it.

He was a pirate born from a pirate. 

As a child, he was taught to be merciless, cruel and blood thirsty. 

But he was raised with his siblings. He has a family whom he cared. 

Others be damned but he would always protect his family and subordinates. 

That was why despite of his status or bounty, he could still become a good husband and father. 

For Katakuri, family comes first. And above all, his wife and children comes first.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	17. Reminiscence

 

"Ah! Welcome back, Katakuri-sama!" [y/n] greeted happily when Katakuri returned from his week long mission.

"Yeah." he smiled although [y/n] could see he was tired.

He made his way to the bed and pressed a soft kiss on his wife's lips before laying down on his stomach and kisses her swollen baby bump.

"Hey. I'm back." he whispered with a gentle look. [y/n] felt the babies kick, making her wince a bit.

"They're being fuzzy since you left." she reported. "They normally don't kick a lot but for some reason they we're being restless the whole time you're away."

"Is that so?" he chuckled, stroking the baby bump. "Don't cause too much trouble to your mother."

[y/n] smiled and stroked his head. "You got the poneglyph that Linlin-sama wanted you to retrieve?"

Katakuri looked up and sighed. "Yeah. And I'm so damn tired.

Poneglyphs we're mysterious stone blocks where history we're written in ancient language. [y/n] wasn't sure why Katakuri's mother wanted them but it seems that they we're important since a lot of people we're fighting to find them.

A week ago, Big Mom received an information where one of these poneglyphs we're located.

Since she sent her strongest child to retrieve them, one could assume how important the stone block was.

"What is it like?" she asked. "The poneglyphs?"

"Big. Heavy." he said, laying his head on her lap and closes his eyes. "I did manage to carry it to the ship though."

She stroked his head gently. "Take a nap. I'll wake you up later." she said.

Katakuri yawned and nodded. "Okay." He then moved and laid his head to the pillow.

As she felt Katakuri's breathing became softer, she pulled the blanket and covered him.

"Sleep well, Katakuri-sama..." she whispered, watching her sleeping husband, fondly.

[y/n] looked over the open window as a gentle breeze made its way to their room.

As she sits in silence, she was reminded of how it was like when she first arrive at that place.

At that time, she thought she will be living in a hellish life at the hands of her husband whom she don't even know.

She was so terrified of him. She then remembered the first time she met him at her exact wedding day.

* * *

She was walking towards the altar.

Some of Melodia's noble and the Charlotte family's member stood on the side.

On end of the altar was her father. Since they we're following Melodia's political wedding ceremony, her father, the king was the one who must lead the ceremony.

Melodia's political wedding was different than normal weddings. Political wedding was like a king, doing a throne transition ceremony.

[y/n] used to dreamt of a sweet wedding. Not... Not this.

As she get closer and closer to the end of the altar, she saw a large man.

Since he was standing there, beside her father, [y/n] could tell that the man was her groom.

He was a large man with short, spiky crimson hair and a stern and serious look on his face. His lower face we're covered by a thick scarf and despite of it, being a formal wedding, he was not wearing a formal clothes, same as everyone from Big Mom's side.

Seeing that, [y/n] was beginning to wonder whether they we're serious about the ceremony.

As she reached her father and 'groom', [y/n] met her father's sorrowful eyes. Without too much a choice, he began the ceremony.

After the ceremony, comes the banquet.

Everyone indulged themselves with food. [y/n] and her 'husband', Katakuri, on the other hand, sat silently, not touching any of the food (which mostly sweets) on the table in front of them.

He was a very quiet guy. A very serious and quiet guy. [y/n] couldn't help but to be gloomy seeing what kind of guy she ended up marrying.

[y/n] tried to live normally living under the same house as Katakuri.

He told her that she was indeed a hostage of the Big Mom pirates though he also told her that she's still his wife despite of her position.

Her first week was bad and the following week was terrible.

She locked herself inside their room, dived into depression and almost let her health fail.

That was when she first see Katakuri's kindness.

For some reason, the man seems to know everything. It was like, he could see her suffering and what was strange was, for someone who seems cold hearted, he tried to ease that loneliness with his presence.

However, Byron's entrance to their life has reminded her once again that he was still a dangerous pirate who shows no mercy to his enemies even if the enemy was nothing but a mere child.

She were horrified and angry of what Katakuri did to Byron to the point that almost putting herself and Melodia to a terrible position.

Her father's strange illness was all it takes for Katakuri to redeem himself to her eyes.

At first, she thought he would just let his father in law die but to her surprise, he was actually trying to persuade his mother to let [y/n] to go to save her father. Although Katakuri has denied it and told her that he was just going to Melodia to collect flour. Still, she was thankful of him.

What completely sealed her love for him was her abduction. Honestly, she still don't know what happened to Avon since everyone, including her own family, refused to tell her anything. But whatever Katakuri did has saved not only her but also Melodia.

When they returned to Wheat Island after the Avon incident, everything changed between them.

Katakuri became a lot more open and gentler to her while she... Well, she ended up like a teenage girl in love.

Her view about everything has changed.

She used to fear everything but since that time, she began to love everything about him.

She couldn't live without him, that was for sure.

She always wondered why Katakuri hides his face and why he never eat with anyone. Although she was curious, she never asked him, thinking that once he was ready, he will tell her.

However, because of her carelessness, she ended up prematurely discovering his secret.

It was truly a surprise when she saw the normally stern and serious Katakuri, childishly talk to himself while shoving donuts after donuts to his mouth.

Katakuri was sensitive about his mouth and that was what pushed him into hiding it.

When he attacked her, she really thought it was the end of her. But Katakuri managed to control himself and although he was still wrecking everything on that room to release his anger, he didn't attack her anymore.

That time, she knew she needed to assure him that no matter how he looks or how he acts in secret, she will accept him.

That was the first time she told him she loves him, the first time they kissed and the first time he made love with her.

It was very painful for her, the first time he made love with her.

He's a big man and his size is no joke. Yet, despite of the pain, she endured it because she wanted to fully feel him. To become one with him.

Turned out that the serious Katakuri was an insatiable beast in bed. His sexual appetite was just as big as his appetite for donuts and it did tired [y/n].

Thanks to those times though, she finally got what she always wanted. A child with him.

* * *

[y/n] stroked her swollen stomach as she smiled down to the sleeping Katakuri.

He was snoring a bit, sharp teeth poking out from his lips.

With a little difficulty, she moved to lay down beside him and laid her head to his arms. When she did, the babies kicked as if sensing that they we're close to their father.

Sighing in satisfaction, she closed her eyes.

"Thank you for everything, Katakuri-sama."

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	18. A Dangerous Situation

"What's going on?!" [y/n] asked as she heard a commotion from the outside.

Compote who was just outside the room turned to her and led her back inside.

"Stay inside. There are trespassers and up until now, we still can't find them." the oldest daughter of Big Mom said.

"Is Katakuri-sama out there?" [y/n] asked worriedly. She knew her husband was strong but she still couldn't help but to worry for his safety.

Compote gave her a reassuring smile. "Yes. But don't worry. He's with Peros nii-san and Cracker. So stay inside the room, okay?"

[y/n] nodded. Satisfied with that, Compote left the room.

* * *

It was already evening. There we're still some ruckus going on outside and up until now, Katakuri haven't returned yet. [y/n] was beginning to worry.

She stroked her eight months old baby bump, hoping that the babies would ease her worries.

Waiting for her husband, she ended up falling asleep.

* * *

Katakuri tiredly dragged his feet to their room.

He still need to come back and join his brothers in searching for the remaining trespassers but he wanted to check how his wife were doing first.

It was already midnight and he was pretty sure [y/n] was already asleep. But he just want to see her face before joining the battle once again.

He reached the room and opened the door.

His eyes then landed to the bed. But then, he froze as he saw what was in front of him. Empty bedroom.

He run inside and as he look down to the bed, he saw a paper.

* * *

[y/n] felt uncomfortable. Something was strange.

She then tried to move but realized she we're unable to.

Her eyes snapped open and looked around.

She was on the forest. She was still on Wheat Island thankfully but considering that she was tied and in the middle of the forest, she could only assume she was kidnapped.

"W-whats going on?!" she look around in fear.

"Good. You're awake." a voice said.

[y/n] turned to the sound of the voice and found a group of men.

She didn't recognize any of them.

 _"Are they the trespassers Compote-sama was talking about?"_ she thought as she stared at their faces.

"What do you plan on doing to me?!" she questioned.

"Use you as a hostage. We know you're that bastard, Katakuri's wife. I'm sure he'll come for you. Especially since you're pregnant with his child." the one who seems like the leader, said.

"What do you want?!" she shouted as her tears fell.

The man glared at her. "Your husband stole a poneglyph from us. We'll use you as an exchange for that poneglyph."

She stared at them wide eyed. So they we're there to retrieve the poneglyph that Big Mom told Katakuri to take.

She shook her head. "He won't come for me. Linlin-sama wouldn't let him."

[y/n] knows that Katakuri's mother would choose the poneglyph over her grandchildren. She only care about herself and ambition. That was why she was sure she wouldn't let her son to come and make a deal with the enemies.

"I'm sure he knows that. We left a note at your room. I'm sure he's smart enough not to tell his mother about this. If his mother didn't know about the abduction, she wouldnt be able to stop Katakuri with making a deal with us."

"And do you really think Katakuri-sama would choose me over his mother's ambition?" she questioned.

Although it was painful for her, she knew that there was a possibility that Katakuri would abandon her. 

Katakuri was very loyal to his mother. He would never disobey her or hide anything from her.

"If he failed to come before sunrise, we'll just have to kill you." the man declared.

[y/n] stared at him wide eyed. That's right... These men were pirates. They would never show mercy even to a pregnant woman.

Time began to tick and as hours passed, [y/n] has begun to lost hope.

With her head hung down, bitter tears fell from her eyes as she smiled, looking at her swollen stomach.

"Sorry, my babies... I'm sorry that you wouldnt see the world." she whispered, closing her eyes. "I'm sorry that I'm too weak and has no ability to protect you... I'm sorry..."

"Tsk. Its almost sunrise." the leader of the group stood up and walked in front of [y/n].

[y/n] looked up to him in fear.

"It seems that you're right. He really won't come to save you. Looks like you just married a really heartless man." He said that even though he might just be as heartless considering that she just kidnapped a pregnant woman and now brandishing his sword in front of her. "Don't be angry with me. If you want to blame someone, blame your husband." the man raised the sword above her, making her eyes wide. "Goodbye." [y/n] shut her eyes close as she surrendered to her fate.

But then, screams from the forest sounded, making the man stop.

He turned around to check what was going on. 

[y/n]'s eyes opened. She saw some men fell one by one while the ground turned to mochi.

"Katakuri-sama..." Tears of relief fell from her eyes as she realized Katakuri came to save her.

"Captain! It's the mochi guy!" one of the man's subordinates shouted.

From the darkness, Katakuri's form appeared. His eyes we're blazing in anger.

Some of the enemies charged to attack him only to end up struck with Mogura.

Katakuri then stopped a few distance away from where she was tied up and where the captain of the enemies were standing.

"Return my wife." he said darkly.

"You bastard!" another one from the enemies rank dared to attack and struck Katakuri with his sword. The sword sunk on his shoulder making [y/n] scream.

"Got you." the attacker grinned. However, that grin turned to shock when he realized that Katakuri's shoulder where he had pierced him had turned to mochi.

Katakuri turned his eyes to the man and pierced him back with Mogura.

The supposedly wound that he got only closed.

"D-dont be scared! Everyone! Attack him! There must be a weak spot on him! Remember hes not a logia!" one of the enemies shouted.

This encouraged the others. They all attacked at ones. However, the stabs and gunshots Katakuri received ended up useless thanks to his mochi body.

"W-whats wrong with his devil fruit?! He's supposed to be a paramecia!"

Katakuri disappeared and reappeared in front of the same man, punching him in the face.

And then, one by one, he attacked the remaining enemies.

The leader of the group, standing beside [y/n] gritted his teeth as he saw how Katakuri easily beats his men.

He then grabbed [y/n], pulling her up and pressed his sword on her neck, making her scream in pain and fear.

"Enough! Katakuri! Don't you care about what's going to happens to your wife and child?"

The sound of [y/n]'s voice got Katakuri's attention, making him stop with his attacks.

"Return the poneglyph to us and we'll return your wife." the man grinned as he made a deal with Katakuri.

Katakuri narrowed his eyes. "You do know that you won't be able to escape this island alive, right?"

The man holding [y/n] a hostage laughed. "Don't underestimate us, Katakuri. Were not that dumb. We already secured an escape route." he pressed the sword closer to [y/n]'s neck, drawing blood. "So?"

As Katakuri stood there, glaring to the leader of the group, another man creep behind him with a sword.

[y/n]'s eyes widened as the man raised his sword. "Katakuri-sama!!!" 

The man stabbed Katakuri on the back and strangely, he fell on his knees.

Seeing that, the leader of the group laughed. "I see. Your 'logia-like' power loses its effect if you lose your cool."

"No! Katakuri-sama!" [y/n] cried seeing him wounded.

The remaining enemies close in to him, grinning.

"If we kill you, maybe we will be able to collect your bounty and even if not, we'll still become notorious for killing someone on your caliber." the enemy captain laughed. "Alright men. Forget the poneglyph! Just kill the bastard!"

As the men heard their captain, they cheered and prepared their weapon.

Seeing that, [y/n]'s blood run cold and let an ear piercing scream.

That scream sent a shockwave around, surprising Katakuri.

Just then, the remaining men, including the captain screamed in pain.

Katakuri turned his eyes to the enemies and saw them holding their ears. Blood seems to flow from their ears to their fingers as they fell to the ground. What [y/n] did was to shatter their eardrums, he realized.

"I... My ears hurt! The inside of my ears hurt! Help!!! It hurts!!!"

Seeing they we're all down, writhing in pain, he used his devil fruit to capture them, trapping them with the mochi.

"Katakuri-sama!!!" [y/n] forced herself up and run towards him, totally forgetting that she needed to be careful.

Katakuri stood up and hugged [y/n].

The pregnant woman cried on his arms as she whispered how thankful she was that he is safe.

Katakuri chuckled. "No. I'm glad you're safe. And our children."

As [y/n] felt the liquid on his back, she pulled away. "You're wounded."

"Ah... Yes. It was damn shameful getting wounded by these weaklings. I've never been wounded in battle nor fell on my knee before. My brothers would surely laugh at me." he said with a chuckle.

[y/n] then began to hum a tune. Just then, Katakuri felt the pain on his back disappearing. When she stopped, there we're no more pain left.

"That..."

"Nope. You've never been wounded. Who said you're wounded? I can't see any wound." she joked despite of her tears.

Katakuri chuckled and hugged her once again. "I didn't know you could attack using your voice."

[y/n] chuckled. "I didn't know either." Katakuri laughed at that. 

"Anyway, I'm sorry I was late. It took me a while to find them. I was so scared of what was going to happen to you, I couldn't control my kenbunshoku haki well. These guys dug underground and used the tunnel they have made to go around. Not to mention they scattered decoys all around the island. Thats why It took me a while to find them with my haki." he explained.

[y/n] shook her head. "You don't need to explain. I understand. If someone has to apologize, it was me. I'm sorry for doubting you." she said shamefully. "I thought you would abandon us."

"That will never happen!" Katakuri yelled in anger.

"I know now. I'm sorry." she said, tightening her hug on him.

Katakuri sighed as he calmed down. "They probably thought I'll make a deal with them, right? If I'm weak and sure that I wouldnt be able to take them on, I might have made a deal with them. You and our children are my first priority after all, and I will protect the three of you even if going against mama."

[y/n] nodded her head. "I know. I'm sorry again."

"As long as you understand." he said and pulled away. "We have to go back. I'll send Daifuku and Oven to clean up these trash.

[y/n] nodded and moved to take a step but stopped and groaned as she felt a painful sensation on her stomach.

"What's wrong?" Katakuri asked worriedly.

"I... It hurts." [y/n] gritted her teeth in pain.

Katakuri look down and paled. "You're bleeding!"

[y/n] looked up to him with a scared look. "I think the babies are coming early..."

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	19. Birth

No one among the Charlotte siblings has ever seen their brother looked so unsettled before.

But now, with every scream of his wife he looked like he'll come running inside the room where she was giving birth despite of being forbidden to enter by the doctor. With the exception of Compote who we're asked to help, everyone had been forbidden to come inside the room.

Katakuri brought [y/n] to the palace three hours ago, bleeding.

Everyone panicked and called for the doctor.

[y/n] has been inside for three hours now and her screams still yet to cease.

Most of the Charlotte siblings we're outside the room, waiting along with their brother.

Another nurse came out once again, probably to get some clean water.

Seeing her, Katakuri had stood up and questioned her. "How are they?"

The nurse looked up to him. "The child is too big, she is having a hard time pushing it out."

Katakuri paled and in an instant, Smoothie was beside him, helping him straight up.

"Come. Let's sit over there, nii-san." Smoothie gently said and led him to the chair, beside Lola and Chiffon who looked as worried as their older brother.

Amande patted his shoulder. "It's going to be okay, nii-san. [y/n] nee-san is doing her best. She can do it."

"This is my fault." Katakuri muttered, grabbing his hair in frustration. "I know I'm a giant compared to her so obviously, there was a possibility that our children would be the same as me. Yet..."

"Don't underestimate women, Katakuri." a voice suddenly said from behind.

Everyone turned in surprise. "Mama!"

Their mother walked towards them and stopped beside her second son. "She wants a child, didn't she?"

Katakuri nodded, looking up to his mother with a lost look.

"Then respect that. She made her choice. She wanted to have those kids so you have no choice but to respect and accept that."

Katakuri look down on his lap and nodded. "I understand."

The door suddenly burst open and came out a teary eyed yet smiling, Compote.

"Brother! Both of them is out!"

* * *

Katakuri hurriedly walked inside the room when he was finally given a permission to enter.

When Compote told him the good news, he honestly wanted to dash inside already.

The doctor however told him to wait until they were finish cleaning up his wife and children.

[y/n] looked up at him with tears. She still looked weak but to his relief, she's safe.

"Katakuri-sama... Look." she said, showing him two bundles.

The one on the bed beside her was bigger than a normal newborn. While the one on her arms was small.

Compote told him that the first one that came out was pretty big. But once it was out, the second followed without any more trouble.

He made his way to the bed and picked up the  bigger one on the bed.

"That one is a boy and this one is a girl." she told him.

Katakuri looked down on the baby boy. He has turfs of crimson hair on his head. When he looked over his daughter, she also carried his hair color.

"Looks like you will be able to use both of the names you told me before." she giggled. "Madeleine and Macaroon, right?"

Katakuri smiled and pressed a gentle kiss on her lips. "Good job. And thank you." 

[y/n] giggled and turned to look down to their children's faces fondly. "They didn't cry. The doctors we're trying to make them cry to fill their lungs with air but no matter what they do, our children refused to cry." she looked up to him with a gentle smile. "It seems that they're going to be as strong and tough as their papa."

"Compote nee-san~ Come on! Let us in!" Cracker's voice sounded from the outside.

"Idiot! Let them enjoy their moment!" Compote yelled as sounds of struggling sounded.

"Mama! Tell nee-san to let us in!" It was Smoothie this time.

"You heard your sister." their mother replied.

Katakuri sighed while [y/n] giggled.

"Let them in, Katakuri-sama. I'm sure they wanted to see Macaroon and Madeleine already." she said, patting his arm.

Katakuri have her a 'do I need to' look which she only returned with a giggle and a nod.

Katakuri let a long suffering sigh and put his son down beside her.

He then opened the door. "Come in." 

Hearing that, Cracker came running in.

"First dibs! I'll carry them first!" he shouted.

"Let us carry them too!" Lola and Chiffon chorused.

Smoothie followed them. "And me!"

"Hey! I want to carry them too!" Brulee said.

"Me too, perorin." Perospero followed.

"Shut up! Mama has to carry them first!" Katakuri yelled as their mother entered the room.

[y/n] looked up to the giant matriarch as she stopped beside the bed.

[y/n] smiled, offering her daughter to her mother in law. "This ones a girl, Linlin-sama."

Big Mom took the baby and since she's a big woman, one hand was enough for her to carry the small baby girl.

"Katakuri-sama named her Madeleine."

She then looked to the larger baby that [y/n] picked up after handing her daughter.

"And that's a boy?" she questioned.

[y/n] nodded. "He's Macaroon."

Big Mom took the other child with her other hand. Despite being larger than his sister, Macaroon still fit well on his grandmother's palm.

"I'm sure they'll be able to help you with your goals. They're going to grow up strong. They even refused to cry when they came out." [y/n] said.

Hearing that, Linlin laughed. "Just like their father then!"

"Mama! Mama, let me carry one!" Cracker said impatiently.

"Me too, mama." Perospero followed.

"Stupid boys." Big Mom grumbled but handed the babies over them.

"He looked like nii-san!" Cracker said, looking at Macaroon.

"This little girl has a softer look but she does have brother's hair, perorin." Perospero commented.

"Let me carry them next!" Smoothie said.

"I'm next." Amande seconded.

"Me too!" Brulee yelled out.

"And me!" Praline raised her hand.

"Don't forget me!" Galette said.

"Us next!" Chiffon and Lola followed.

"Nope. Let the older ones go first." Daifuku stated.

"That's unfair." Opera sighed.

"Seconded." Counter said.

"Third-ed." Cadenza said, now, just playing around.

"Fouth-ed" and... Cabetta followed.

Gala rolled his eyes. "You two are stupid."

"You're only older than me by minutes." Oven pointed at Daifuku.

"Still older." Daifuku replied cooly.

As the noise gets louder and louder, Madeleine woke up, opening her [e/c] eyes.

"Oh! Look! She got nee-chan's eye color." Lola said.

"Macaroon has brothers eyes." Compote informed them.

"He's going to look like nii-san once he grows up." Chiffon giggled.

"Hey, you all better leave now." Big Mom said.

"Huh?" Everyone looked up to her.

"[y/n] has already fallen asleep." she said.

Everyone turned to [y/n] and like their mother said, she was already asleep with a gentle smile.

"It can't be help, she did her best and pushed her limits." Compote smiled. "Alright, you lot. Return the babies to their father and leave."

"Eh?! I haven't got a chance to carry them yet!" Brulee argued.

"Tomorrow. But for now, let them rest.

After Perospero and Cracker laid the babies down beside [y/n], everyone made their way out of the room, leaving Katakuri alone with his wife and children.

Despite of all the noises, Macaroon was still fast asleep. He seems like a heavy sleeper. Madeleine on the other hand was wide awake.

He then picked the little girl up before sitting on the bed, beside his wife and son.

Probably sensing her father, Madeleine smiled making Katakuri smile back. "You look like your mama when you smile. In sure you're going to grow up as pretty as her." he whispered and pressed a kiss on the girl's forehead.

The girl continued to smile. As he look at her, he couldn't help but to imagine the headache he'll surely get once she grow up and men starts to roam around her.

He sighed, looking down at Madeleine. "I don't care what your grandmama says, I'll never let you get married."

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	20. Into the Future

[y/n] found Katakuri, lying on the couch on the parlor with Madeleine, sleeping on his chest.

[y/n] smiled seeing the father and daughter. She has been looking for them for a while now.

Macaroon was on the bedroom, sleeping. She really have no problem with the boy. He could sleep anywhere and won't wake up no matter how noisy everyone around him.

Madeleine however, wakes up with each and every sound or movements.

[y/n] made her way to her husband and gently tap him.

Katakuri opened her eyes and looked up at her.

"Bring her to the room." she whispered.

"I can't." Katakuri sighed. "She'll wake up if I move from this position."

[y/n] chuckled. "But your position looks painful." she said.

"I'll endure everything for our children even if the most straining position."

[y/n] shook her head and took Madeleine from him. As expected, the little girl woke up.

"Good morning, Madeleine. You're giving your papa troubles again." [y/n] said, planting a kiss on the baby's head. She then turned to Katakuri after. "I'll go and walk outside with Madeleine. I'm sure you're tired. Why don't you sleep at the bedroom? You don't need to worry about Macaroon, even the end of the world won't wake him up." she giggled.

Katakuri stood up and stretched. "Yeah. I could use a little nap." he said, giving both his wife and daughter a kiss on the head.

[y/n] just watched fondly as she watched her husband walk away.

* * *

Seven months later...

Most of the Charlotte siblings we're hanging at the parlor of the Wheat mansion.

Cracker was playing with Macaroon on the floor while Madeleine was quietly sitting beside her uncle (although they're not that far in age) Moscato.

[y/n] then entered the parlor with a tray of cookies, serving them to Katakuri's brothers and sisters.

"Where's nii-san?" Opera asked as he took one of the cookie.

"He said he's going to Sweets City for a bit. But I'm sure he's on his way home now." [y/n] replied.

Just then, Macaroon looked up. "D-da-d-d-dai." he started to babble.

"Hey! It looks like Macaroon is going to say his first word!" Lola said excitedly.

Katakuri then entered the room and looked around.

"Err... Did Macaroon sense that he's coming?" Daifuku asked.

"No way! Are you saying that he's born with a haki?!" Oven said.

"Well, he's Katakuri's son, perorin. And I heard there were some people who were like that." Perospero shrugged.

"What haki?" Katakuri questioned.

"It seems that he sensed you coming and was trying to say Dada or something." [y/n] explained with a smile, secretly proud of her son.

Katakuri looked over his son.

"D-d-da-d-d-d-dai..."

"Come on, Maca-chan, you can say it straight." Chiffon urged him.

"Da... D.... D.... D.... Die."

The siblings stared at the child blankly with the exception of Cracker and Perospero who burst into laughter.

"Did he just say, die?!" Brulee questioned.

"Die. Die. Die." Macaroon giggled, flailing his hands in the air as he repeatedly said his first word, 'die'.

Madeleine just stared at her brother blankly while Moscato began to cry. He was really a cry baby.

[y/n] sighed. "He's indeed Katakuri-sama's son."

* * *

Five years and five months later...

"Pudding-chan? What's wrong? You look sad." [y/n] sat beside Pudding, Katakuri's younger sister .

Pudding was younger than Macaroon and Madeleine and she was a hybrid from three-eye tribe.

"Nee-chan... Am I creepy?" the little girl asked.

"No! Who said that?" [y/n] gently stroke the girl's hair.

Pudding look down to her lap, her third eye on her forehead, closing. "Mama said my third eye is creepy. Everyone does."

[y/n] sighed. She knew some of Pudding brothers and sisters tease her about her eyes which she don't understand why. Charlotte family we're composed of hybrid childrens that most people would call weird. Why are they teasing Pudding when they're far from normal anyway? 

Well, she knows why. 

Big Mom, their mother tends to call her names around her other children and of course her other children, especially the young ones copies what she does.

"Pudding-chan... You're very pretty, you know that? This eye too." [y/n] said, tapping the top of her closed third eye a bit.

"You said that but other's don't think the same." she said sadly.

"Pudding-chan..." [y/n] look down to the child sadly.

Just then, Macaroon came running to them.

"Hey! Creepy eye! Grandmama is calling you." Macaroon said with a grin.

[y/n] gave Macaroon a warning look. "Macaroon!"

"Eh? Why are you angry, mama?" Macaroon pouted.

"Don't call your aunt like that!" she scolded.

"Ehh? Why?! Grandmama said she is creepy so I call her creepy!" he reasoned.

[y/n] sighed as she shook her head. Macaroon was slowly growing up as a 'Charlotte'. Not only because of his superhuman strength but also because he shares everyone's love for violence and chaos. Thankfully, Madeleine weren't as bloodthirsty as her brother.

Big Mom actually favored Macaroon, spoiling him rotten. And [y/n] knows that it wasn't because she loves her grandson or anything. It was because Macaroon was born strong. For Charlotte Linlin, someone's worth lies on his or hers strength and usefulness.

Teary eyed, Pudding stood up.

"Pudding-chan..."

Without saying anything, the little girl made her way out of the room and into their mother's room.

Once she was gone, [y/n] turned to her son. "Macaroon, that wasn't very nice."

"B-but... I'm just calling her creepy eye. What's wrong with that?" Macaroon sniffles seeing his mother's displeased look.

"Pudding-chan is very sensitive about her eyes since people we're always teasing her about it. So don't ever call her that again, okay? Even if your grandmama or your uncles and aunties call her that, don't copy them." Pudding actually reminds her of her husband, Katakuri who was sensitive about his mouth and eating habits. That's why she worries about Pudding so much.

Macaroon looked away but nodded. "Fine."

[y/n] smiled and patted his wavy crimson hair. "Good boy."

Just then, Katakuri burst into the room with an angry look. On his arm was a crying Madeleine.

"Where is Macaroon!" Katakuri yelled.

Macaroon cowered and run behind his mother for shelter. "What's wrong?!" [y/n] asked, looking up to Katakuri in confusion.

"He made Madeleine cry! Again!"

"I'm sorry, papa!" Macaroon shouted, still hiding behind [y/n].

"This is the tenth time you made her cry today! And its only afternoon!"

[y/n] sighed, rubbing her temples. She loves her children but... Really!

Raising a Charlotte was indeed the most tiring job in the world. 

* * *

Years later...

"What do you mean you killed him? Papa!" Madeleine yelled as she glared at her father.

Katakuri simply gave her a glance before turning his eyes back to his tea in front of him. "I told you didn't I? You're not allowed to have any boyfriends."

As Katakuri expected, Madeleine grew up pretty. She has wavy crimson long hair that ends to her hips and a curvy body that all the perverts would surely ogle. Her [e/c] eyes that she got from her mother, flaring in anger, we're normally soft and gentle when she was in a good mood.

"Mama! Papa did it again!" she turned to her mother who just entered the room with a tray of donuts.

"You didn't need to go that far, Katakuri-sama." [y/n] said with a sigh.

She put the tray on the table as Macaroon reached to take one.

"Mama is right, papa. Breaking some of his bones is enough. And maybe take a limb or two." Macaroon said with a grin and bit on the donut.

Madeleine used her devil fruit and flicked a butter towards her brother. Macaroon however only dodged and let the butter land on his donut.

"Thanks, sis." Macaroon said, grinning and bit into the buttered donut.

Madeleine gave him a disgusted look. "You can really eat everything with anything."

"Buttered donut is delicious." he said, mouth half full.

Macaroon wasn't as tall as his father but he was still considered tall than normal. His sister was only half his height. He has crimson slightly long wavy hair he ties on a ponytail. He also got his father's eye color and though his teeth we're sharp, it was shorter than his father's.

Unlike his sister, Macaroon refused to eat any devil fruit. He was quite strong though and could crush a giant boulder with a flick of a finger.

Madeleine was normally gentle and affectionate like her mother but if you anger her, her temper was like her father's. She's not violent though and we're quite friendly. She actually blends well with none pirates and no one ever suspects that she was a pirate whenever she lands in ports or islands. Still, she was protective of her family and won't hesitate to resort to violence if she deemed that her family is in danger even though she hates violence herself.

Macaroon on the other hand was the epitome of being a Charlotte. He was a vicious fighter, quite sadistic on battle and merciless to his enemies. However, he was the type who won't go into battle unless ordered or forced to. He also wont attack anyone unless he or any of his family were attacked first. He was quite lazy as well. He sleeps a lot and when he sleeps, no storm or calamity could wake him up. Well, except for his father's knuckle, hitting his head. It always wakes him up when his father hits him.

"I'll never get married in this case! And I just met him three days ago!!!" Madeleine scream in aggravation.

"Who said I'm going to let you get married?" Katakuri said.

"Ughh!!! Papa! I can't stand you!!!" she said and made her way to the door.

"Madeleine, where are you going?" [y/n] asked.

"To Melodia. I'll stay with grandpa for a while." she said.

Katakuri turned his head to her. "Have you forgotten Pudding's wedding?"

"Its not a wedding! Its a murder!" she spat and left the room.

[y/n] turned to Katakuri with a questioning look. "Murder?"

Katakuri reached one of the donuts and took a bite. "Mama plans to kill all the Vinsmoke's." he said.

[y/n] 's eyes widened. "What?!"

Katakuri turned to look at her. "I want you to stay here inside where it's safe at the time of that so called wedding. Macaroon will stay with you. He'll protect you just in case things have gone wrong."

"Yeah. Leave mama to me, papa." Macaroon said.

No matter how long she has been living with the Charlotte's [y/n] will never get used with the way they do things.

"I... I understand."

Katakuri turned to Macaroon. "Macaroon, find brother Peros and tell him Madeleine won't be attending Pudding's wedding."

"Okay." Macaroon nodded, grabbing a few more pieces of donuts and left the room.

Once his son was gone, Katakuri grabbed his wife and pulled her on his lap.

"K-Katakuri-sama... What have gotten to you?" [y/n] whispered as Katakuri pressed kisses on her neck.

"I've been busy with Pudding's wedding preparation, I don't have time to see you. I missed you."

[y/n] chuckled. He was helping with the preparation, he was away most of the time.

"Seriously, why does she needed to wear a wedding dress? I didn't wore anything different on our wedding."

"She's a girl. It's a girl's dream to wear a wedding dress on her wedding, you know?"

"Its not a wedding. Its an assassination." Katakuri said and pressed his lips on her, kissing her.

She mentally sighed as she kissed her husband back.

Seriously, she'll never get used with all the violence that surrounds the Charlotte family. But despite of that, she was happy.

She was happy being on her husband's arms whom she loves wholeheartedly and she was happy with her twin children whom despite of their bad side, still loves their family and will do everything to protect it.

She was living a peaceful life. Unknown to her, trouble was coming on the family's way and that will change everything.

But that is a story for another time...

**END**

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Fusq](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15013955) by [Ama_Amara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ama_Amara/pseuds/Ama_Amara)




End file.
